


Mellow Melody

by aroundu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Horror, but not completely, chatfic, there's actual writing in here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroundu/pseuds/aroundu
Summary: Welcome to Mellow Melody- the AI chat app designed specifically for you! I’m so happy you’ve come to join us, and it’s my greatest honor to greet you personally! The Vector AI’s of this app are so delighted by your presence. So, come now, chat with them!Tsukasa isn’t quite sure what to make of the notification, and what starts as seemingly harmless and friendly interactions with a group of AI's begins to unfold into something much greater than he bargained for.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Suou Tsukasa, Suou Tsukasa & Himemiya Touri, Suou Tsukasa & Sengoku Shinobu, Suou Tsukasa & Shino Hajime
Comments: 57
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to Mellow Melody- the AI chat app designed specifically for you! I’m so happy you’ve come to join us, and it’s my greatest honor to greet you personally! The Vector AI’s of this app are so delighted by your presence. So, come now, chat with them!_

Tsukasa isn’t quite sure what to make of the notification that lights up the screen. He had been inputting his contacts from his old phone into this new one, so he hadn’t opened any app, yet there stood a message. 

It was probably left over from the old owner, even though he said he cleared the phone of everything. It wasn’t a big deal that he forgot to delete one silly little app, but each time Tsukasa attempted to swipe away at the notification it returned. This was turning into a silly little _annoyance_ , and Tsukasa was determined to rid himself of it. 

Clicking on the notification brought him to a loading screen for the app, then with a flash of blue, it opened to a messenger-type format.

Main Chatroom 

**[Hajime]:** Ah, welcome!

 **[Tori]:** huh?? did someone join?

 **[Shinobu]:** It looks like someone did!

 **[Hinata]:** Hellooooo~!!! 

Tsukasa’s eyes narrowed as he looked at the messages popping up. It didn’t make any sense; he knew that the previous had wiped everything clean off this phone, and these couldn’t possibly be old contacts because Tsukasa had been organizing his new ones and hadn’t seen any numbers when he started.

He turned the screen on and off, and sure enough the messages were still there. At a closer look, each message was adorned with a name and a profile picture: a blue haired boy with a gentle smile, a pink haired boy who had a more impressive baby face than Tsukasa after his third round of sweets. The third boy had purple hair that dropped in front of one of his eyes, leaving one strikingly golden one left, and the last boy’s giant grin encompassed most of the image, crinkling green eyes and drawing more attention than his orange hair.

He looked a lot like the previous owner, and with the realization this was like a game rather than a proper messaging app, Tsukasa figured this last boy may have been the owner’s self-insert. 

As he was about to close out of the app so he could uninstall it, another batch of messages popped up.

**[Tori]:** are you guys sure? whoever it is is really dumb for not saying anything!!

 **[Shinobu]:** You should be more patient, Himemiya-kun

 **[Tori]:** ugh

 **[Hinata]:** I’m sure Tsukasa-kun is just shy~

 **[Hajime]:** Yes, let’s just wait a moment for the newcomer to settle in

Tsukasa paused. He was ready to delete this, but now curiosity was getting to him.

**[Tsukasa]:** How do you know my name?

 **[Tori]:** oh it can actually speak

 **[Hajime]:** Hello! We’re so happy you’re here!

 **[Hinata]:** Yay!!!! Hey hey newcomer! 

**[Tori]:** you guys are way too excited for someone who could very well be be a big loser

 **[Hinata]:** Hush, Hime-kun

 **[Tori]:** i’m just saying

 **[Hajime]:** But it’s nice to be excited, it’s been a while since we could chat with someone new

 **[Tsukasa]:** Can someone answer my question?

 **[Shinobu]:** It has been a while! I am very happy, de gozaru

 **[Hajime]:** Your name is within the data on this device. It was read and is now used. Do not be frightened by it.

 **[Hinata]:** Mhm~ So so Tsukasa-kun!! How’s it feel to converse with AI’s?

 **[Tori]:** AI is such a small way of putting it. some of us are more than that

 **[Hinata]:** Ahhh Hime-kun is internalizing his anger from a lack of sentience</3 forshame!

 **[Shinobu]:** Suou-kun, please excuse them. They are bickering frequently- it’d be nice if you two could get along?

 **[Hajime]:** We all get along here! I think it’s all just friendly teasing~

 **[Hinata]:** It totally is~ Hime-kun is just suupperrr fun to tease hehehe

 **[Tori]:** shut up!!!!! i hate it here so much

Putting the phone down for a moment, Tsukasa blinked and held his eyes shut for a few seconds to try and process what this was. He wasn’t the most approachable person at some points, and other times his heated rage could be felt from the next room over, so he didn’t have many friends who could pull a practical joke on him by adding him to a random group chat with strangers, but he could imagine this is what it was like. All this talking and banter was unnerving him.

Especially since, if the message from a few lines up was correct, these weren’t even real people. Just a couple of AI’s- ones programmed into an app, smart (and invasive) enough to check Tsukasa’s personal details he entered into the contacts to declare himself as the owner.

He exited the app and his finger hovered over the button to delete it. Better to be done with this now before it gets into other personal information.

But then the app reopened.

**[Shinobu]:** Suou-kun, I apologize for their behavior. We truly are happy to have you here!

 **[Tori]:** hopefully you’ll be better than _some_ people here

 **[Hinata]:** Tsukasa-kun should support me in my valiant battle against Hime-kun!

 **[Tori]:** tsukasa please come tell this idiot off

 **[Hajime]:** Hehehe Tori-kun, you’re all riled up. It’s cute.

 **[Tori]:** it will be a wonderful day when this app is deleted

 **[Shinobu]:** I do not want to be deleted, de gozaru…

 **[Hajime]:** Me neither :( Hey, Suou-kun? I hope we haven’t scared you off. AI’s thrive off of receiving information from a human source, so that’s why we are excited!

 **[Hinata]:** Are we scaring him off?? Please don’t delete the app!!!! We’re here to be friends and have fun~! Chatting the day away and forging deep friendship bonds!! ...or something

 **[Hajime]:** Yes, let’s all be friends!

A rush of loneliness washed over Tsukasa, making him bite his lip as the messages rolled down the screen. This wave of how truly isolated he was bit him with its chill, and pulled him under the water and each breath he took was a fight against the icy water wanting to freeze him. He’s become so used to this feeling; he hates how easy it is to fall deeper into it.

It is true that he went behind his parent’s back to purchase this phone, just to have something that was _his_ and have no fear of looking over his shoulder because he’s doing something so terrible. His phone given to him by his parents can be checked repeatedly, and if they don’t like someone in his contacts then they are blocked and deleted. Tsukasa’s lost any friends he’s tried to make because of his parents’ control, and all the friends they wanted him to make were business partners- and Tsukasa could play his role as heir just fine, but he wanted _friends_.

If it was a lame and childish desire to have, then so be it. A growing boy like him could surely manage his own risks and sneak around a bit, and it wasn’t like he was going to go off following strangers alone.

Looking at the phone, rereading the messages, a small smile fought itself onto his face. Sure, these were simple AI’s, but they seemed human-enough, so what harm was there in leaving the app there? Even if the AI’s eventually proved to be dull, it could be fun to try and see what sorts of dialogue he could get out of them.

**[Tsukasa]:** Okay. I won’t delete this.

 **[Shinobu]:** Thank you! I was frightened, but it looks like everything is okay, de gozaru!

 **[Tori]:** i hope you can be somewhat entertaining. at least be less annoying that tangerine head

 **[Hinata]:** Waa, Hime-kun is so~o cruel? Tsukasa-kun, protect this fair maiden!

 **[Shinobu]:** You’re not really a maiden, Hinata-kun?

 **[Hajime]:** He’s always joking like this, don’t you remember the other day he did this same thing?

 **[Tori]:** it was annoying then too!!!!!

 **[Tsukasa]:** Tori-kun, you sound like you just get annoyed at anything

 **[Tori]:**. . .

 **[Hinata]:** HA! Thank you, oh handsome knight for defending my honor~

 **[Tsukasa]:** Uh, sure

 **[Shinobu]:** I’m just happy we can all be friends!

Tsukasa buried his phone under his pillow at the knock on his door. His heart raced, and every inch of his skin crawled with fear that his parents found out already and were coming in to snatch the phone away. They’d dig through every inch of his room like he was nothing more than a prisoner and they were guards looking for contraband.

“Tsukasa-sama, dinner is ready downstairs.” 

His breath left him in a heavy sigh of relief. Just the maid, nothing to worry about, he still had an ounce of control.

“I’ll be down in a minute,” he called, and another wave of relief went through him as he heard the maid’s footsteps go away from his room.

**[Tsukasa]:** I’ll talk more later. I have to go now

 **[Tori]:** hmph, probably still thinking of deleting us

 **[Hajime]:** I don’t think Suou-kun would do that, and I’m certain he will return!

 **[Shinobu]:** I trust him too! 

**[Hinata]:** When he comes back we can all have lots of fun and become super good friends~! Woohoo!!!

Putting his phone down was gentler this time; he slid it under his pillow instead of shoving it was like he was tucking away a middle school diary. He’d think of a greater hiding place after dinner, but for now this would have to do.

Meals were usually spent alone, his parents both quite busy, yet Tsukasa was required to dine in the dining room since it was the only proper room to eat in. When he questioned why his father could eat in his study, he received a stern glare and a series of questions about what _he_ was contributing to the Suou clan that allowed him such privileges.

So Tsukasa ate dinner in the pristine white chair and the too-long table for a single person, and normally he’d be lost in some lonely thoughts, but now there was an eagerness in his heart to eat fast so he could return to the chatroom.

For once, Tsukasa smiled even if there was no one else around to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the main chatrooms, Tsukasa could vaguely guess everyone’s personalities, but it’d be nice to chat one on one to get to know some of them better.  
> ...  
> The icon for ‘Direct Messages’ had never been more tempting.

**[Tori]:** i think you’re stupid if you think dogs are better than cats!!!!

**[Hinata]:** Cats are way better, what are you talking about?! Their cute meows, purrs, precious eyes are much cuter than anything a dog has!!!

**[Shinobu]:** Truthfully, I find cat eyes rather creepy… 

**[Hajime]:** Both are cute!

**[Tori]:** well, Shinobu agrees with me!

**[Shinobu]:** I think dogs are frightening too

**[Tori]:** UGH

**[Hinata]:** Hehehe~

**[Tori]:** why are you laughing we’re at a standstill

**[Hajime]:** Suou-kun has yet to pitch in his opinion

The characters spelling out his name on the screen drew Tsukasa’s eyes to them, begging him to enter the conversation. He’d been silent for most of the chatrooms today, despite being present in each one. He committed himself to keeping the apps, and while they acted friendly enough, the thought that these were AI’s nagged in the back of his head.

But, well. Tsukasa didn’t have much to say in the department of real life friends, so he tapped opened his keyboard and jumped into the conversation.

**[Tsukasa]:** Cats are better

**[Hinata]:** HA! Looks like I’m right!

**[Tori]:** no, it just means you’re  _ both _ tasteless

**[Shinobu]:** If you don’t mind me asking, why do you like cats more, de gozaru?

**[Tsukasa]:** I think they just look better. Their ears, whiskers- they can be a lot more emotional if that makes sense

**[Hajime]:** I can understand that, but dogs have all the potential to be cute too!

**[Hinata]:** Also, you never see  _ dog _ boys. Catboys on the other hand…

**[Shinobu]:** ...catboys?

**[Tori]:** 3:< do NOT get him started on catboys

**[Hajime]:** Ah, isn’t that a cat face though?

**[Hinata]:** :3c Tsukasa-kun~! Thoughts on catboys?

**[Tsukasa]:** Like cat ears and a tail? I don’t know. I could never wear something like that

**[Hinata]:** But hypothetically, if given a catboy outfit. Would you wear it?

**[Tori]:** he’d look stupid

**[Tsukasa]:** I could definitely pull it off better than you could

**[Hajime]:** Tori-kun has a :3 face though

**[Shinobu]:** I do think Himemiya-kun would be the best catboy

**[Tori]:** dogs are better- but i would be the best catboy!!!! >:3

**[Hinata]:** I think I have a good chance too~! I have the mischievous personality of a cat!

**[Shinobu]:** No doubt about that…

**[Hinata]:** 3’:

**[Tsukasa]:** What.. is that..?

**[Hinata]:** I’m a crying catboy!!!!!!

**[Tori]:** this is why i’m the best one

**[Hajime]:** Catboys shouldn’t cry :(

This chatroom died down after that, and Tsukasa guessed that they’d run out of scripted dialogue for this conversation. But that wasn’t right- they were AI’s, so as long as there was input and interaction, they should be able to conjure up dialogue. Or that’s what Tsukasa thought was true, maybe he’d do some research into it.

That was under the false consideration that he had any time to spare, though. It was nothing more than a guilty pleasure for him to be viewing the logs during the day, and he knew he should focus on his work, but it was lighter on his heart if he didn’t feel so alone while doing it. Sneaking around his second phone was easier than he thought, and it also was reassuring to have it on him at all times rather than sit in fear that a maid going through his room would find it.

From the main chatrooms, Tsukasa could vaguely guess everyone’s personalities, but it’d be nice to chat one on one to get to know some of them better. 

He sat up straighter in his seat and leaned over his desk to peak around the room- he was in his family’s library where he preferred to do his studying, his tutor had left almost an hour ago and he had no other lessons for the day.

The icon for ‘Direct Messages’ had never been more tempting.

Direct Message - Hajime

**[Tsukasa]:** Hello

**[Hajime]:** Hello, Suou-kun! Looks like you’ve found out how to DM!  **:** DMing is a good way to interact with the members of the chatroom

**[Tsukasa]:** Yes I did. So, Hajime-kun, what do you like to do?

**[Hajime]:** Well, I enjoy tea~ I know about a lot of different types and also a variety of little fun facts. Like, did you know that it takes around 2,000 leaves to make one pound of tea?

**[Tsukasa]:** I didn’t know that, how interesting. Do you have any sort of character though, like a backstory?

**[Hajime]:** ...

**[Tsukasa]:** Is it rude to ask that? I’m sorry

**[Hajime]:** Oh, no! It’s okay! I was just thinking- Yes, hehe I have a backstory. I’m the oldest in my family, and I have a lot of siblings. Tea is important to me because it’s so soothing, and sometimes I use it to help the little ones fall asleep.

**[Tsukasa]:** I see! You have a big family… It must be nice

**[Hajime]:** Suou-kun doesn’t have a big family?

**[Tsukasa]:** No, it’s just me. It’s okay though- if I had a lot of siblings there would be fighting over who will become heir

**[Hajime]:** Ah, you’re rich? You may not like my home that much then; we’re rather poor

**[Tsukasa]:** I don’t hold grudges against commoners. It's okay, and I think it’d be nice to visit.

**[Hajime]:** Well, then thank you, Suou-kun! :)

Direct Message - Shinobu

**[Tsukasa]:** Hello, Shinobu-kun

**[Shinobu]:** Hello, Suou-kun! Are you having a good day?

**[Tsukasa]:** It’s going good, thank you for asking. How are you doing?

**[Shinobu]:** I was finishing up my ninja training! It’s important for me to refine my skills every day

**[Tsukasa]:** Oh, you’re a ninja?

**[Shinobu]:** Well… a ninja in training... I’m still not very good, de gozaru

**[Tsukasa]:** Still, that seems like a fun hobby to have

**[Shinobu]:** Yes! It’s important to have hobbies and interests- what does Suou-kun like?

**[Tsukasa]:** I spend a lot of my time studying and taking lessons, so education is big in my life. It’s what my parents ask of me

**[Shinobu]:** Familial pressures can be daunting, but is that what  _ you _ enjoy doing?

**[Tsukasa]:** I like sweets. I’ll go to different sweets stores whenever I get the chance, and we have a chef specialized in pastries

**[Shinobu]:** Wow, that sounds so high class, but I’m happy there’s something you enjoy so much, de gozaru

**[Tsukasa]:** I enjoy it a bit too much sometimes though. Lately, one of the maids has been refusing to give me sweets anymore. She says if I eat too many I’ll get chubby and it’d be bad for the Suou image

**[Shinobu]:** Oh no, I’m so sorry, Suou-kun :( that’s such a mean thing to do

**[Tsukasa]:** It’s okay, she had a point. I’m an heir- I have a certain image I must uphold

**[Shinobu]:** Still, you should be able to enjoy your youth without having to fit into a perfect image

**[Tsukasa]:** Thank you for thinking so, Shinobu-kun

Direct Message - Tori

**[Tsukasa]:** Tori-kun

**[Tori]:** hi?

**[Tsukasa]:** Is it your choice to smile like that or were you born with :3

**[Tori]:** if it was possible for me to block you i would

**[Tsukasa]:** It’s easy to rile you up haha

**[Tori]:** it’s NOT funny!!! ugh stupid tsukasa

**[Tsukasa]:** We’ve only known each other a few days yet you’re already so antagonistic with me

**[Tori]:** i think in another life i must have hated you and it carried over. other life me had a good point, you’re unbearable

**[Tsukasa]:** I just came to get to know you, but maybe I should stay away

**[Tori]:** you insulted me first?????? tsukasa you SUCK i would never be your friend

**[Tsukasa]:** Isn’t the point of being in this app to be my friend?

**[Tori]:** guess i’m different then

**[Tsukasa]:** Yeah, sure. ...Seriously though, what’s your backstory? I’m curious how someone can be so obnoxious

**[Tori]:** i’m an heir!!! i’m a very important boy!! i’m going to be the best ruler ever, and i’ll have my little sister and dog right by my side!

**[Tsukasa]:** An heir like me, huh? I’d be way better than you at leading though

**[Tori]:** shut up!! i’m perfect!

**[Tsukasa]:** No,  _ I’m _ perfect. You’re just a catboy

**[Tori]:** i am not!

**[Tsukasa]:** “i would be the best catboy!!!! >:3”

**[Tori]:** …

Direct Message - Hinata

**[Hinata]:** Tsukasa-kun!

**[Tsukasa]:** Hello, Hinata-kun, what’s up?

**[Hinata]:** Not much~ It’s been boring lately and there’s not much to do, but ever since you showed up it’s been much more exciting~!!

**[Tsukasa]:** Is that so? I’m glad I got this phone then

**[Hinata]:** Mhm~ I’m suuuper glad you did ^_^

**[Tsukasa]:** Speaking of which, I was curious about what your history is?

**[Hinata]:** Huh? My history is being an AI and flying through a bunch of 1’s and 0’s (of which Hime-kun is the latter hehehe)

**[Tsukasa]:** You’re always going after him, aren’t you?

**[Hinata]:** He’s so much fun to play with! We’re really great buds though, y’know?

**[Tsukasa]:** Real mischievous either way. You sound like someone who’s probably a brother with how much teasing you do

**[Hinata]:** Mmm… I had a brother, but I can’t see him anymore…

**[Tsukasa]:** Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know

**[Hinata]:** Haha! It’s o~kay~! Just made up of numbers, so I can’t  _ really _ be sad about it

**[Tsukasa]:** Does it get scary to talk like that? Shinobu-kun seemed rather scared of being deleted, so I was guessing that acknowledging being AI’s can be a bit scary?

**[Hinata]:** AI’s are scared of deletion and being discarded yeah, but I don’t have any fears because I know you won’t ever delete me~

The sound of footsteps echoed outside the hallway and Tsukasa quickly hid the phone within his jacket pocket. A maid peeked through the doorway, and when she saw Tsukasa staring at her, she stepped fully inside, taking a long look around his surroundings before her eyes fell back onto Tsukasa.

“Your parents just wanted me to be sure you were working and not snacking, Tsukasa-sama.” Her voice was cold, and her eyes held much of the same iciness of her tone.

“No snacks. You forbade that already, Kayoko-san.” Tsukasa met her with the same cold inflection, and narrowed his eyes at her. “As you can see, I am studying and it’s annoying to be interrupted, so may I have some privacy?”

Kayoko remained still, but Tsukasa could see the twitch in her cheeks and it took everything he had not to smirk and show off the bubbling smugness he was feeling. She offered no response as she turned and left the room, and once she was gone, Tsukasa looked at his desk covered in opened books and scattered papers. With a sigh he knew would get him in trouble if anyone saw it, he kept his phone away and resumed his work.

It’d do no good to let himself get too distracted by friends he could never actually meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to Try for weekly uploads on wednesday at least for these first few chapters but who knows how that'll work  
> check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) for more details on when smth will be uploaded


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time dragged on as he tried to force his eyes to stay on the page, force his spine to straighten more and not slouch, force his feet to stay still on the ground, force this empty yet racing mind to stand still and read the pointless words from a pointless book.
> 
> It was times like these that Tsukasa’s fingers itched to reach for his secondary phone.

Some days, going to school feels nothing more than an effort to keep up a pristine appearance. With the amount of private lessons from highly qualified tutors he receives at home, Tsukasa was at a college level with most of his studies, so sitting in the classroom (upright, perfect posture, feet not bouncing against the ground despite how restless he felt) was like being sat in a room forced to watch paint dry.

Silent reading time, and Tsukasa’s eyes drifted over the page of the textbook he’d learned the contents of sometimes last year while the only thing he could focus on was the ticking of the clock. Time dragged on as he tried to force his eyes to stay on the page, force his spine to straighten more and not slouch, force his feet to stay still on the ground, force this empty yet racing mind to stand still and read the pointless words from a pointless book.

It was times like these that Tsukasa’s fingers itched to reach for his secondary phone, one he recently bought an expensive, life-proof case for since the previous owner had a habit of dropping it, if the nicks and scratches were anything to go off of. 

He’d sooner be caught dead than pull out a phone during class. It wouldn’t be becoming of someone like him, and the teacher would tell his parents and his parents would… No, he could not reach for it now.

Eyes refocused on the page, words taking shape and sentences flowing together. Distracting thoughts forced to the back of his head. Just get through the day.

When he returns home, he almost expects his parents to be waiting for him with stern faces and coldly demand him to hand over the phone; he expects that they somehow knew he was being a troublesome child and went behind their back. He wishes he could be honest with them; it’s not like he’s trying to be a problem child, nor is he unappreciative for all they’ve done for him, but he just wants a _taste_ of the life all his peers live so easily.

Tsukasa’s stomach rolls over itself and he’s lost his appetite, yet before going to his room he sneaks a few candies from the kitchen. He tries to be quick before anyone sees what he’s done, and when he hears footsteps coming by one door he steps quickly to the other one. Going to his room would be the wise choice, but he pauses at the voices of two maids chatting.

“It’s a bit of a relief though, isn’t it?”

“It is, but… Isn’t it bad to talk about her like this?”

“I’m sure Kayoko-san would badmouth us behind our back all the time!”

“She would badmouth us to our _faces_. It just feels weird that she’s gone, like who else is going to yell at us for slacking off?”

“Well, I hope I can get that promotion! That old woman’s been hogging it for too long- that’s why it’s good she’s gone.”

“I suppose..”

Tsukasa removed himself from the wall he stuck to when he started hearing the clattering of dishes and conversation moved to what his parents requested for dinner that night. Walking to his room, his previous anxiety returned and shifted itself into a new focus. Kayoko was gone? The maids had been vague, and while she was a woman up in her years, for her to have passed away seems too shocking. Maybe she was fired? Or quit?

The candy wrappers in his hand crinkle as he grips them tighter, and he takes a long breath to settle the nerves itching to come to the front of his mind. Yeah, this was okay. One less person to scold him.

His phone vibrating sends a shock through him and he hurries to grab it from his pocket to turn it off. He’d been sure to put the thing on mute- he had no desire to risk being caught with it over a chatroom notification. He was lucky to be alone, but the amount of flips his stomach’s done in the past half hour was going to give him an ulcer.

Main Chatroom 

**[Hajime]:** Hiiiiiii

 **[Hinata]:** A boy that says hiii vs Hime-kun who says ‘bruh’

 **[Shinobu]:** I don’t get it, de gozaru?

 **[Tori]:** he’s being stupid and i’m definitely a boy that says hiii. i’m too cute to say bruh

 **[Hinata]:** Bruh

 **[Hajime]:** Tori-kun, you are very cute, but maybe you should be nicer?

 **[Tori]:** why should i be nicer when HE’S the one starting stuff!!!!

 **[Shinobu]:** If you had the honor of a ninja, you would end it.

 **[Hinata]:** Hime-kunnnnn

 **[Tori]:** shut up

 **[Hinata]:** :(

 **[Hajime]:** Tori-kun…

 **[Tori]:** i’m not saying sorry

 **[Tsukasa]:** Each time I open this chat, there’s always arguing going on. Is this just how friendships are?

 **[Shinobu]:** I think friendships should be more kind, de gozaru

 **[Hinata]:** Tsukasa-kun~! It’s all just fun and games! Hime-kun and I are the best of pals

 **[Tori]:** we’re really not

 **[Hinata]:** Hmm? He’s so tsun… 

**[Hajime]:** But he really is soft when you get to know him!

 **[Tsukasa]:** And when does that happen? I think I know him decently at this point, and receive nothing but insults

 **[Tori]:** why is everyone ripping on me??? i’m baby!! stop being so mean!! this is why i hate peasants

 **[Shinobu]:** Hinata-kun, maybe it’d be best to be nicer to Himemiya-kun?

 **[Hinata]:** Huh? We’re just joking around! Hime-kun’s coding is allll about being a little >:3c so what’s the issue?

 **[Tsukasa]:** Is it in your coding to be a rascal?

 **[Hinata]:** Of course it is!!!

 **[Hajime]:** Hinata-kun is all sorts of mischievous, maybe he’s the real >:3c character

 **[Shinobu]:** Is this going to turn into talking about catboys again, de gozaru?

 **[Tori]:** please not again. anything else but that

 **[Hinata]:** Okay, what about dogboys?

 **[Tori]:** anyone else want to try

 **[Tsukasa]:** Is anyone a fan of sweets?

 **[Hinata]:** SWEETS!!!!!

 **[Hajime]:** Ah, before you joined, Suou-kun, Hinata-kun was our only connoisseur of sweets

 **[Shinobu]:** Yes, he has quite a big sweet tooth. I like a treat every now and again, but looking at how much he can eat… it makes me feel a bit nauseous, de gozaru

 **[Hinata]:** There’s just so many to try! They’re amazing~ Sweets are really the best thing around, and I’m glad that someone here agrees~!

 **[Tori]:** heesh. i’m with Shinobu on this one. i like sweets just fine too, but he's way too crazy about it!!

 **[Hinata]:** Hmph! Well, Tsukasa-kun, you’re on my side, right?

 **[Tsukasa]:** Of course! Sweets are _amazing_ and I understand all too well being judged for eating too many

 **[Shinobu]:** I didn't mean to cause offense, de gozaru! There’s nothing wrong with enjoying sweets! If someone judged me for my ninja training, then I’d be upset too, de gozaru

 **[Hajime]:** No, there isn’t anything wrong with it! Just that Hinata-kun can be a bit… overzealous

 **[Hinata]:** Wellll, I just have a lot of passion~? I’m not going to apologize for the things I love!

 **[Tori]:** can you apologize for existing

 **[Hinata]:** Nope~

 **[Tsukasa]:** Hinata-kun, what kind of sweets do you enjoy? I like them all, but I’m particular to hard candies- ah but parfaits, but also chocolates, but ice cream? Cakes, cupcakes- there’s way too many to pick from

 **[Hinata]:** I hear you~ I love to bake cakes and stuff, but making hard candies is just as fun! I love messing around with different flavors to find out what works best!

Tsukasa admittedly spent more time than he should have typing away on his phone, but once he and Hinata moved to their Direct Message chat to talk in depth about sweets, time coasted through Tsukasa’s fingers like grains of sand. He didn’t have any friends in his real life that he could talk so much with, and if he tried to strike up a conversation with the maids then they’d brush him aside to resume their work. Especially if it was about sweets. They’d probably scold him too, say some comment about it not being befitting of an heir to act like a child in a candy store.

This was okay though, indulging in these conversations like he indulged in sweets. His grades were perfect, his lessons completed, and his parents would rest knowing they had a good and suitable heir.

Homework called his name in his bag, but as he typed up a new message, he promised himself he’d do it later before dinner. It was the norm for kids his age to relax after school and push aside homework for later, so this was just practice for when he eventually would have friends to go home with after school and hang out. 

It was okay to relax, and take a moment for himself to enjoy the things he likes without worrying about how it’d reflect on his reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i Think. i can try to aim for new chaps on tuesdays/wednesdays ,,, i Hope
> 
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) as per usual where i can give more updates on uploading
> 
> p.s. next chapter is when the fun starts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For days, Tsukasa let himself be carried in that feeling of having friends and being a normal teen.

Tsukasa was never one for test anxiety. Any test he’d taken in school was done with no sweat off his back and hardly provided a change from any other dull school day. In-school tests were as easy as easy to take as it was to pluck sweets from the kitchen; it was something he did day-to-day, and was expected from him. Different though was his parents wishing he would cut back on the sweets, but with Kayoko-san gone the enforcement of that will degraded into maids giving Tsukasa nothing more than a passing glance as he snatched food from the pantry.

The tightening cramp in his stomach is reminiscent of how it feels when he eats one too many chocolates, even if not his stomach is empty. An illogical, yet so, so loud part of his brain was begging for Tsukasa to go to the sweets stash in his room to try and calm the rising waves crashing in him.

That was the last thing he should wish for right now. More than anything, what he needs most is time. A way to pause it so he had time to refresh his studies, or better yet, a way to rewind it and hit himself over the head to remind past Tsukasa to study.

How could he have forgotten the military history exam he had today?

It was a subject given to him by his parents and enforced with tutors. A Suou should be well versed in the history of the Japanese Military, so Tsukasa understood the intentions of this course. But as of late, he’d been neglecting studying this subject due to a certain distraction taking form in the Mellow Melody app on his phone. 

Far too easy did Tsukasa become lost within the messages. The main chatroom grew in activity the more he participated, and his DM’s began to reach the same level of activity. He never expected that AI’s on such a beaten up phone and no-name app could possess such grand levels of conversational skills, but each day was filled with countless interesting and fun conversations.

And for days, he let himself be carried in that feeling of having friends and being a normal teen.

But when he came home from school and was sent a text reminder that he had the exam administered in an hour once his tutor got there, those feelings drained away as if they’d never existed within Tsukasa in the first place. He was angry, and he wanted to be angry at the app, but it was all his own fault.

Like a clock ticking in a circle with nothing to impede it, his hand reached for his phone and clicked open the first Mellow Melody notification he saw to try and avoid his impending doom for just a bit longer.

Direct Message- Shinobu Sengoku

**[Shinobu]:** Hello, Suou-kun! How are you doing, de gozaru?

**[Tsukasa]:** Honestly, I am a bit stressed right now

**[Shinobu]:** Oh no! Whatever is troubling someone as decorated as Suou-kun must be big trouble indeed! Tell me, is there any way this ninja could be of assistance?

**[Tsukasa]:** I don’t think so. I should’ve done more studying before today, but it completely slipped my mind.

**[Tsukasa]:** It’s really all my fault

**[Tsukasa]:** Sorry- I should be more dignified than this

**[Shinobu]:** Suou-kun! It’s okay, de gozaru. I may not be able to help with the content itself, but a good ninja knows that breathing is the key to everything!

**[Tsukasa]:** How do you mean?

**[Shinobu]:** Well, you’re awfully stressed right now, aren’t you, de gozaru? That will make your brain all scattered and won’t help at all! So, the least you can do is even out your breathing to calm down, de gozaru

**[Tsukasa]:** I suppose that makes sense

**[Shinobu]:** Deep breaths to steady the soul and spirit, de gozaru!

**[Tsukasa]:** Thank you, Shinobu-kun. I feel calmer now

**[Shinobu]:** No problem, Suou-kun. It’s a ninja’s duty, de gozaru!

**[Tsukasa]:** I have to go now, but I’ll definitely tell you how it goes later

**[Shinobu]:** I will await your message!

Tsukasa followed the advice. A long, deep inhale- air pulled into his nose and sent to his lungs to expand, raising his chest. Then, an exhale to let his breath escape like a wind coasting across a field of grass. He closed his eyes, imagining such a field. 

A bright sun, blanketed by the occasional lazy cloud drifting through the sky, warming the air like the hum of its heat could be felt radiating off the ground. If Tsukasa let his shoulders relax and hands drop to his sides, he would be able to feel the long blades of grass ghosting against his fingertips. It’d be shifting in the wind, dancing in a perfect wave of green- a dance just for Tsukasa’s eyes. That same wind coasts through his hair, tossing crimson strands in front of his eyes and tickling the back of his neck. The air here is fresh, like if only humans didn’t exist, this is what it would be like.

He opens his eyes, and though that idyllic image is replaced with the deep red of his walls, he still hangs onto peaceful air he’s collected from it. It moves through each breath he takes, and the dread before is lifted from his shoulders.

A vibration in his pocket, and he knows it must be the tutor announcing her arrival. He leaves both phones in his room to avoid any sort of distractions, and heads to the library. 

The tutor isn’t there when he arrives, and Tsukasa assumes she was meeting with his parents before the exam is given. Before his mind begins to sort through each and every criticism his tutor would have of him to whisper into his parents’ ears, he remembers the green field with the lush grass, and his anxieties flow away.

When the tutor does arrive, she clicks her tongue and thanks Tsukasa for waiting, complaining of some issue with her phone having no reception. Within the next five minutes, the exam packet is sitting closed in front of Tsukasa and his tense fingers hold a pencil between them. His tutor has her back to him, looking at the clock hanging on the wall in front of them both- an old rustic piece his parents got from England- and once the seconds hand ticks past 12, her cold voice permits Tsukasa to begin the test.

The questions are difficult, worded in vague yet complex ways meant to trip up Tsukasa. Begging for a mistake. With his breathing slow and controlled however, he analyzes each question like a scientist observes bacteria through a microscope. The room is silent save for his pencil scratching against the paper and when he flips through the pages, but when Tsukasa loses himself in his flow of focus, he can hear the wind curling around him and pushing him forward. Turning the pages for him, wrapping around his hand as he writes.

He finishes the exam with a sigh, and fights to keep the grin off his face lest his tutor mock him. He stands up from his chair, collecting his exam, and hands it to her without a word as he walks out of the room. He can be scolded for being rude later, right now all he wants is to tell his friend how well his advice worked.

As soon as he flops down onto his bed, he’s on his phone and clicking open Shinobu’s DM with the smile he concealed minutes before.

Direct Message- Shinobu Sengoku

**[Tsukasa]:** Shinobu-kun!

**[Shinobu]:** Suou-kun! How did it go, de gozaru?!

**[Tsukasa]:** It went  _ amazing _ , I truly would not have been able to achieve this result if it were not for you

**[Shinobu]:** Ah, you’ll make me embarrassed with such high words of praise. I simply did what any good friend would do!

**[Tsukasa]:** I’m so happy we are friends, Shinobu-kun. I’ve never had many friends before… But, ah, I should keep this happy and thank you again.

**[Shinobu]:** I am glad to be friends too! People tend to avoid me because being friends with a ninja is dangerous, de gozaru. But, I’m happy Suou-kun can benefit from this ninja’s teachings!

**[Tsukasa]:** Yes! And I hope to continue learning more from y

The screen flickered, scattered black and white bars flashing over the screen. Tsukasa squinted at it curiously, trying to find any logic in them, then dropped the phone with a gasp when it began overheating and burned his fingers. He spared a glance to his bedroom door, a dawning fear that somehow his phone was hacked because his parents found out about it.

Then the screen flashed white with the typical start up logo standard to the phone, and Tsukasa watched it reboot itself. Once it’s at the lock screen, the familiar wallpaper of some cute cake pops invite him to tap in the passcode. The phone still has some lingering heat, but nowhere near the burn from seconds before, so he picks it up and clicks on the chat app.

The options for Main Chatroom and Direct Messages are the same as before, and he goes to DM’s to finish his message to Shinobu.

“How strange,” the words pass through his lips before he can halt them, but his eyes are either playing tricks on him or he’s rightfully confused because Shinobu’s contact is no longer there. Narrowing his lips into a straight line, he opens the Main Chatroom to investigate.

Main Chatroom

**[Hajime]:** Suou-kun is online, hello!

**[Hinata]:** Hello~! Tsukasa-kun, how has your day been?

**[Tsukasa]:** Hi. Do you guys know what happened with [ Error ] messages?

[ Error ] - You have tried typing a word that is not permitted in Mellow Melody. Please try again.

Tsukasa read the message once, twice, over and over again trying to make sense of it. He’d only typed ‘Shinobu-kun’, a word he’s typed before many times- a word that’s the name of an AI within the app! With a tilted head, Tsukasa tried again to send a message.

**[Tsukasa]:** What happened to [ Error ]?

[ Error ] - You have tried typing a word that is not permitted in Mellow Melody. Please try again.

He tried typing ‘Sengoku’ that time. He backed out and once again checked to see if Shinobu’s DM had disappeared. Maybe he’d been mistaken. But, still, there was no trace of the ninja. A rising tide of worry began to ripple through Tsukasa, darker than the gathering clouds of an impending storm. The tip of breathing his worries away was lost to Tsukasa now, and his fingers typed out messages of Shinobu’s names, ones about ninjas.

When he feels his eyes start to burn, whether from staring so hard and long at the screen or from oncoming tears, he tries one last time.

**[Tsukasa]:** [ Error ]

[ Error ] - You have tried typing a word or phrase that is not permitted in Mellow Melody. Please try again.

Tsukasa tosses the phone away right as burning hot tears leak from his eyes. He squeezes them shut and tries to return to that soothing field, but all there is is an unrelenting storm tearing it to streads like the flimsy false hope it was. 

All he manages to hold onto is the last thing he tried to type, whispering it over and over to himself like it could somehow bring his friend back.

”De gozaru, de gozaru, de gozaru…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "i wonder why there's a major character death tag here when it's just a chatfic lol"   
> Well :] ~surprise~  
> as usual here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


	5. Hello~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AI’s of Mellow Melody had been nothing but kind and welcoming to him, and it’d feel like personally dropping stones on someone if he were to delete the app. So, he remained. Though, in the past few days he acted much more as a ghost than any contributing member to the app, but with this last batch of messages tugging on his heartstrings, he resigned himself to start chatting again.

**[Hajime]:** Another day, another fun conversation!

 **[Hinata]:** You got that right, Hajime-kun~!

 **[Tori]:** ugh shut up!! this isn’t a fun conversation at ALL

 **[Hinata]:** Waaaa~ >.< Hime-kun, you’re so mean. We’re all friends here, so why do you insist on starting so many arguments

 **[Tori]:** i don’t start anything! it’s all you- you! you just always need to be so-!

 **[Hinata]:** I am nothing but a perfect angel~

 **[Hajime]:** I’m just happy that we’re all such close friends ^-^

 **[Tori]:** this is seriously getting on my nerves. where’s tsukasa? he’ll shut you up

 **[Hinata]:** The only thing that could shut me up is a kiss~! I am a beautiful and fair maiden after all, and Tsukasa-kun is the victor of my heart~<3

 **[Tori]:** i wish so much for you to shut up

 **[Hajime]:** Where is Suou-kun though? I wonder if he is busy with his duties…

The messages burned into his eyes from the darkness of under his covers. The AI’s were as active as ever despite Shinobu’s deletion, and their conversations have been asking for Tsukasa over and over again.   
He wanted to delete the app. Go to a river and throw it in, and drown away the painful sting that Shinobu was not around anymore. He spared no thoughts of how pathetic it must be to have been so attached to a friend that was simply numbers, because no denial could ease the storm clouds raining over in his mind. His heart ached for an imaginary friend.

But he had no one to talk to; his parents, tutors, maids, classmates, they wouldn’t listen to him if he wanted to vent out sadness. He’d be turned away with a scornful look and a reminder to not let his emotions overwhelm him or else he would never become a proper heir.

The AI’s of Mellow Melody had been nothing but kind and welcoming to him, and it’d feel like personally dropping stones on someone if he were to delete the app. So, he remained. Though, in the past few days he acted much more as a ghost than any contributing member to the app, but with this last batch of messages tugging on his heartstrings, he resigned himself to start chatting again.

**[Tsukasa]:** Sorry. Yes, I’ve been a little busy as of late.

 **[Hajime]:** I hope you haven’t been working too hard, Suou-kun. It’s important to take breaks!

 **[Tori]:** yeah take breaks or whatever. the least you could do is check on the chatroom every now and again

 **[Hinata]:** You’re so needy, Hime-kun. Is my boundless love not enough for you~? Should I try even harder than before to make you smile?

 **[Tori]:** shut up

 **[Hinata]:** Oh, my woeful love! How my pale and dull love will never reach your crimson heart! How I wish to test God and vanquish all that stand in our way- if only then we could unite as one!

 **[Hajime]:** How poetic, Hinata-kun!

 **[Hinata]:** Thank you, Hajime-kun~! Did you like it too, Tsukasa-kun?

 **[Tsukasa]:** It’s a delightful proclamation. Hime-kun must be so moved

 **[Tori]:** tangerine head there is a special place reserved in hell for you

 **[Hinata]:** fuhghcgbev

 **[Tori]:** …

 **[Tsukasa]:** Hinata-kun? Are you alright?

 **[Hinata]:** Yes- I just did a keyboard smash!

 **[Tsukasa]:** A… keyboard smash?

 **[Hajime]:** Oh! I know about this. Hinata-kun told me about it before. When you find something funny, you randomly type on your keyboard to express that!

 **[Hinata]:** Yup yup! Hajime-kun, why don’t you show him?

 **[Hajime]:** qblbhfrrzrgfhxnfn

 **[Hinata]:** vfrrlbhzlqrne

 **[Tori]:** that’s sooo annoying, just type normally or say lol or something!! it’s like you guys are speaking some stupid code

 **[Tsukasa]:** It seems to be completely random? Like gjnakfjnek

 **[Hinata]:** Hime-kun, it’s complete nonsense! Heesh, you always doubt me so much, but it’s just because you don’t know how to have fun

 **[Hajime]:** Tori-kun, you don’t want to try doing one too?

 **[Tori]:** reebe

 **[Tsukasa]:** ...reebe?

 **[Hajime]:** Tori-kun… Well, you tried your best!

 **[Hinata]:** ybyqbaggelvg

 **[Hinata]:** Hime-kun~! Is reebe really your best shot? It is pretty funny, I’ll admit!

 **[Tori]:** im never trying that again this is so stupid UGHHH

 **[Tsukasa]:** Maybe that’s for the best

 **[Hajime]:** Hehehe~

 **[Tori]:** you dont need to keep laughing at me hajime

 **[Hajime]:** I’m not laughing at you! I’m just happy that Suou-kun is talking to us again ^o^

 **[Tsukasa]:** I apologize again for my absence

 **[Hinata]:** Don’t worry, Tsukasa-kun~ Any good and loyal friend would wait a lifetime just to see you again

 **[Tori]:** that’s a bit extreme

 **[Hinata]:** I have a big heart, Hime-kun! You’re actually soooo lucky I’m so kind or else who would be able to love the grumpy grouch you are~?

 **[Hajime]:** I like you, Tori-kun!

 **[Tori]:** whatever. thanks hajime

 **[Hinata]:** He~y, Tsukasa-kun

 **[Tsukasa]:** Yes?

Like it happened weeks before, Tsukasa’s heart jumped into his throat at the knocking on his door. He lifted his head from under the covers, leaving his phone buried in the sheets, and looked at the taupe brown door. He took a moment to even his breathing and relax his heartbeat, just like Shinobu had taught him, then spoke.

“Yes?”

“Tsukasa-sama, your father is requesting your presence in his study.” It was a man’s voice he recognized as one of his father’s personal butlers while at home, Hitoshi. He was a stern and reserved man, perfect for being the silent helper his father wanted.

Tsukasa wanted to stay in bed longer, even if it was late in the morning at this point- far later than any good heir would dare dabble spending in bed. He was a victim to this sudden onset of lethargy, an ailment he never quite had an issue with before, so he wasn’t certain how to will himself out of bed.

If his father found out he was spending his morning dallying though, doing nothing but laying in bed when there were countless skills he could be sharpening or books to be reading or- well, the list goes on and on- then he’d receive a punishment. When the sprouting thorns of anxiety pricked his heart, Tsukasa had to again take long purposeful breaths to calm himself down. 

He swung his legs out from under the covers and stood up on the smooth hardwood floor. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, Hitoshi-san.”

“Very well, but do move with haste. He has to leave the estate soon and he needs to see you before he departs.”

“Understood. Thank you,” Tsukasa tagged on the thanks in hopes it would get Hitoshi to remove himself from outside the door. With him being there and waiting for Tsukasa, it was suffocating, like there was a leash and collar around his neck being tugged on from afar.

There were no footsteps of Hitoshi walking away though, so Tsukasa resigned himself to get ready fast and pretend he had been caught up reading and that’s why he hadn’t left his room all morning. Not like anything would save him from the probable scolding from his father, because if Tsukasa wasn’t perfect then who was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update because i get my wisdom teeth out tomorrow ^^ enjoy!  
> twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


	6. It was for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was distinct creeping of paranoia that slinked in the back of his mind, sending a flush of uneasiness through his body. 
> 
> Paranoia is baseless though, with nothing to go on. And maybe the gut feeling that hung in him like a stake was something baseless, but Tsukasa trusted his instincts.

For a few days, Tsukasa managed to dodge the perfectionist streak that ate with a hardy dedication at his heart. His head tilted high as he walked, like he was basking in a persistent little sun that was shining just for him, and not even days of rain hampered any of Tsukasa’s personal delight.

From the morning his father called him into his study, Tsukasa had been brimming with confidence. The dread he felt was nothing more than baseless anxiety, for once he got to the study, his father sat him down and congratulated him on his perfect marks on the military history exam he took. It led to a small talk where his father commended Tsukasa’s hard-work and diligence, and made a quip that even _he_ hadn’t gotten a perfect score on that one. 

The entire meeting left Tsukasa feeling pride at the recognition from his father. Finally, he felt like everything was back on track, and that nothing was going to bring him down again.

And that’s when his phone started glitching.

Well- it’d be wrong to say his entire phone was having problems, when it was only the Mellow Melody app. And to be even more exact, it was only one specific character on Mellow Melody. It scared him to think that another glitch would delete a character again, but he still received DM notifications from them, so it looked like his blue haired friend was still _in_ the game.

Tsukasa was just having trouble interacting with Hajime’s AI.

He could click on the notifications, but all they would do was bring him to the home screen of the app. Going to Hajime’s icon for DM’s and clicking it does nothing, as if the button is not even there to be pressed but only viewed. He can access Tori’s and Hinata’s just fine, so he tried restarting the entire phone to no avail.

Unlike before though, when Shinobu disappeared, Tsukasa can still type Hajime’s names and details about him without getting an error message. Except the only acknowledgement to his messages is one of the other two saying something like Hajime’s “been so busy with his tea club lately! He’ll be back soon!”

It didn’t completely ease his worries, but it was much better than Hajime disappearing completely.

Now, curled in bed after a fulfilling day of easy school and zero scoldings, Tsukasa taps on the first chat notification he sees.

Direct Message- Tori Himemiya 

**[Tori]:** woooow tsukasa’s online huh

 **[Tsukasa]:** Yeah, I’ve been online lately. Studies have been easier, and I like chatting with you guys

 **[Tori]:** anyone would be lucky to chat with me- i’m kinda perfect in every single way

 **[Tori]:** but i’m curious as to how tsukasa can act so perfect when he clearly has some flaws?

 **[Tsukasa]:** What are you talking about? You’re hardly perfect, and I would say that I’m much better than you are

 **[Tori]:** riiiight well tsukasa is a big dummy, to not be suspicious of things happening right under his nose

 **[Tsukasa]:** Hinata-kun only managed to prank me one time! How was I supposed to realize that eating a sweet candy after brushing my teeth would be so sour?

 **[Tori]:** uh huh, tsukasa is falling for another one of that tangerine head’s pranks

 **[Tsukasa]:** Hm… Not that we always get along, but I wouldn’t be against teaming up to pull one a fast one over Hinata-kun in retaliation

 **[Tori]:** teaming up against him… hmm hmm it could be worthwhile… he certainly deserves it

 **[Tori]:** but hey while i’ve got your attention and stuff, can i ask you something?

 **[Tsukasa]:** I suppose? Are you asking advice on how to be a good person?

 **[Tori]:** no. it’s about hajime. aren’t you worried at all about him? how he hasn’t been talking lately? it’s weird- AI’s don’t get busy. that’s not a thing.

Before Tsukasa could respond, a sudden loud crash and boom sounded from outside. The bed under him shook, and in a millisecond Tsukasa’s heart sped up to the pace of a fleeing mouse as adrenaline coursed through him. He shot up, disregarding his blankets and quick feet brought him to his door and threw it open. 

Already were maids and butlers running about through the halls, distressed by the commotion. Tsukasa tried to call out to a passerby, but found his voice caught in his throat once his mind caught up with his feet.

Was that an explosion? There was a booming sound and even Tsukasa’s bed shook, so it had to have been something with force. A bomb? But a bomb this close to the Suou manor was impossible; security wasn’t something his parents messed around with, so he doubted a bomb could have snuck past. There wasn’t much else he could think of besides a bomb that could have caused something like this though, and the thought that his family could be attacked at their very home made his adrenaline frenzied heart freeze cold.

There was no way this could be happening- he must be misunderstanding the situation. He’s a smart boy though, and his intuition is sharp, and his gut twisting in his stomach tells him that this is something _bad_ happening. 

It takes a maid ushering Tsukasa back into his room with a stern voice, strict and commanding like his father’s, to bring Tsukasa out of his momentary derailment.

“Wait!” Tsukasa put his foot in the door to keep it from closing. “What’s going on?!” 

The maid huffed, unsatisfied that Tsukasa was resisting what was probably a procedure taught to her upon taking the job. “Nothing dangerous to you, Tsukasa-sama. It is nothing serious, but it needs to be dealt with. Please remain inside your room until security is available to escort you wherever you must go.”

With that, Tsukasa let himself be shut into his room. Though it pissed him off, he could accept that he wasn’t being kept in the dark. No one seemed to know exactly what was going on, but at least based on the maid’s words, it wasn’t a major threat. Or else Tsukasa would be escorted to the safehouse.

He was tempted to go to his window and peek outside to see if he could catch view of what the explosion was, but then his phone started ringing. An unfamiliar tune, catchy but too pop-techno sounding to be something Tsukasa would use as a ringer, and upon picking up his primary phone, he saw its blank screen void of any notification. With narrowed brows, he picked up his red phone, and saw the flurry of notifications from Mellow Melody.

He didn’t mean to click on one of them, because he had bigger things to worry about right now, but when he did and saw the messages that popped up, they flitted across the screen like cursed bats fluttering in a cave.

**[Tori]:** i’m mistaken i’m being stupid it is a thing AI’s can be busy i said something stupid and untrue

 **[Tori]:** tsukasa should ignore everything i said because it was all false

 **[Tori]:** tsukasa shouldn’t worry so much about hajime because hajime doesn’t really matter

 **[Tori]:** so don’t even bother doing anything about it because hajime is better off gone

 **[Tsukasa]:** Tori-kun? What are you talking about? Is everything okay?

 **[Tori]:** Hello? i said everything was fine dummy

 **[Tori]:** Everything is fine i told you to ignore what i said

 **[Tori]:** Let’s just move on and find a different thing to talk about

 **[Tori]:** Probably for the best to not waste your time talking about lame things

 **[Tsukasa]:** Tori-kun?! This is really weird, I don’t understand what’s going on- are you glitching?

Tori didn’t respond, so Tsukasa hoped it was a random glitch in the app. There seemed to be many of those, and he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t out of question for the phone to have issues at times. 

He settled on restarting it and dropping it onto his bed, and going to the window like he meant to before. Outside was a dark night sky with a half moon, whose light was supported on the ground by the Suou outdoor lights that scattered the property- part decoration and part security. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then he saw it.

A reflection of an orange hue against the corner of the garage building. Squinting his eyes at it, and seeing the way the light wavered like a moving thing, Tsukasa knew it couldn’t be a stationary lamppost doing such a thing.

A fire?

Most likely.

Tsukasa went to his bedroom door, now feeling like he had some right to investigate the situation, because why should he be locked up in his room if there was a fire outside? He needs to be doing _something_ instead of standing around.

Opening his door though, he isn’t prepared for the maid from before to have her hand raised up, about to knock on Tsukasa’s door. Her eyes widen in the same surprise that mirrors Tsukasa’s, and she lowers her hand.

“Tsukasa-sama, I have news about the incident.”

“Well? Was it a bomb? It was some sort of explosion, right? I think I saw fire.” Tsukasa’s mind raced with thoughts and conjectures about the situation, and he barely managed to silence himself when he saw the maid’s eyes narrow a fraction into a glare when he cut her off. “Sorry, what is it then?”

“A car accident. Your father’s assistant, Hitoshi-san, got a new car recently. One of those high tech ones, supposed to be the pinnacle of safety. Well, he was done with work and leaving, and as he pulled out of the garage, something tripped up in the car and it exploded.”

Tsukasa’s breath left him like a punch to the gut, and though it burned his throat to get the words out, he asked the question anyways. “And Hitoshi-san? Is he okay?”

The maid’s quick glance down and a small shake of her head told Tsukasa all he needed. He dismissed her- she must be busy after all, to be dealing with this commotion. He retreated back into his room, unsure of what to make of the rising waves of bile turning in his stomach. 

He wanted to pin the shaking of his hands on the fact he was told one of the Suou servants just passed, for that alone should be enough to make any kind master feel waves of grief. But what tore through Tsukasa was not grief alone. There was distinct creeping of paranoia that slinked in the back of his mind, sending a flush of uneasiness through his body. 

Paranoia is baseless though, with nothing to go on. And maybe the gut feeling that hung in him like a stake was something baseless, but Tsukasa trusted his instincts. Something weird had to be going on, for two Suou servants to have mysterious circumstances happen to them so close together. 

He thought again about how someone may be targeting his family, and he desperately wanted to run to his parents and tell them that they should be retreating to the safehouse and doing a new round of background checks on all the employees. He knew he’d be turned away, told that he had an overactive imagination unbefitting of a Suou heir. 

Or worse- he could be told that this bout of paranoia could be some mental issue. Then his parents would be locking him up until the demons left his mind, because having an unstable heir that could potentially cause embarrassing situations in front of important contacts or the public was a terrible thing.

So, Tsukasa would have to start doing some digging on his own. He needed to find some sort of evidence to tie this all together, so instead of being told he was crazy, his parents would commend him on his initiative to protect the family. Maybe even along the way, Tsukasa could find out more beyond probable cause. Maybe he could find a culprit.

Maybe Tsukasa could be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy early update because i had to get this out of my system. woohoo over halfway there ! :3  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) as per usual


	7. Why are you so worried over nothing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the situation was less serious and Tsukasa was less on edge, he would be smiling at the kind interaction. Just like before, when he was stressed about his test, he reached out to his AI friend and he felt better. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to Hinata after this.
> 
> Tsukasa really hoped nothing bad would happen again. Enough was happening in real life that he didn’t need the added stress of another glitch happening in the app.

Hitoshi’s car accident was thankfully kept away from the local news; the Suou’s were a high-profile family so the news loved to pick up stories from them, but they also had the power to keep this incident swept under the rug. 

It wouldn’t stop Tsukasa from doing his own investigation. It was a stroke of luck that his parents were occupied with dealing with the fallout of that, among an influx of business meetings they were setting up. Whether they believed the Suou family was being targeted to be physically harmed, Tsukasa didn’t know, but he could tell there was a renewed dedication in strengthening business connections.

On one hand it meant that Tsukasa could move about on his own without being stopped, but it also meant that he did have a busy schedule of attending dinner parties and other business events disguised as social gatherings. He persisted during his free time though; he began carrying his laptop with him wherever he went- it was the best way to keep notes and do research while looking like he was being a studious heir.

The first task he took upon himself was to dig into Kayoko’s disappearance. He hadn’t looked into it anymore since overhearing the maids’ chatter from weeks ago, and by now all gossip had died down or been replaced by talks of Hitoshi’s car accident.

So, he turned to the internet.

Looking up her name in a variety of maid service listings to try and find a phone number, calling her and asking what happened would be the easiest thing after all. His luck rang true, and he did find a number for her, and he took out his secondary phone to call the number- better to be safe and keep himself from being tracked to his main line.

Pulling it out he was welcomed with a flurry of notifications from Mellow Melody. Well, he was busy right now, so he went right to the keypad to begin dialing the number, but the screen blacked out and he was brought to the Mellow Melody app anyways.

Direct Message- Hinata Aoi

**[Hinata]:** Tsukasa-kun!

**[Hinata]:** Waaa- it’s been so lonely lately!! C’mon let’s play~

**[Hinata]:** I know you’re busy being a scion and all, but could you spare just a few minutes?

**[Hinata]:** Tsu~ka~sa~kun~!

**[Tsukasa]:** I really am busy, I’m sorry Hinata-kun

**[Hinata]:** Mmm~ I understand… Do you mind if I ask what’s keeping you?

Tsukasa bit his lip. He should drop the conversation now before the distraction overwhelmed him and he neglected this call, but he’s been sitting on this investigation all alone. It wouldn’t hurt to have someone to share his ideas with.

But the app was being weird recently, so would it be worth it to type out messages of theories that could just end up being deleted?

…

Tsukasa wanted to trust his friend- that’s the whole reason he’s been using this app. To make friends, and now he had something serious to talk about and he trusted Hinata to be of some help. If only just to be a listener.

**[Tsukasa]:** I’m trying to find out what happened to one of my old maids. She disappeared mysteriously- or at least I don’t know what’s happened to her. I want to know.

**[Hinata]:** Oh~? Tsukasa-kun is doing detective work, how exciting! I’ll be a bonafide Watson then~

**[Tsukasa]:** You’ll help?

**[Hinata]:** Duh! I’ll help Tsukasa-kun with anything that he needs, he only ever has to say the word~ 

**[Hinata]:** Anything. I mean that~

**[Tsukasa]:** Thank you, Hinata-kun. I really appreciate it

**[Hinata]:** Mhm~ Of course! So, got any leads so far?

**[Tsukasa]:** Yes! I’m about to call the number of Kayoko-san, the maid. I’ll let you know how it goes

**[Hinata]:** Roger~

If the situation was less serious and Tsukasa was less on edge, he would be smiling at the kind interaction. Just like before, when he was stressed about his test, he reached out to his AI friend and he felt better. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to Hinata after this.

Tsukasa really hoped nothing bad would happen again. Enough was happening in real life that he didn’t need the added stress of another glitch happening in the app.

He tapped in the number into his phone and held it up to his ear. Each ring of the dialing tone chimes through Tsukasa’s body like the anxious ticking of a clock, and with the chimes brings the resurgence of self-doubt. Is he overly paranoid? Is he making a fool of himself? His family?

The Suou’s were noble and prestigious, but if he continued down this track, Tsukasa would become the first professional jester of his family.

The call goes to voicemail, a robotic voice detailing the directions for leaving one, a voice that goes ignored. It’d be better not to leave a voicemail- less of a trail to follow back to Tsukasa.

**[Tsukasa]:** No response…

**[Hinata]:** A dead end~ Well, it can’t be helped! 

**[Tsukasa]:** I wonder if she had any relatives. I could try calling them and asking about her

**[Hinata]:** Oooh, Tsukasa-kun is so smart~ But wouldn’t you come across as a stalker?

**[Tsukasa]:** …

**[Hinata]:** Didn’t think that far ahead, huh?

**[Tsukasa]:** No, I didn’t. Hm…

**[Hinata]:** Hey, Tsukasa-kun?

**[Tsukasa]:** Yeah?

**[Hinata]:** vqvqvgsbelbh

**[Hinata]:** fgbcjbeelvatnobhgvg

**[Tsukasa]:** Huh?

**[Hinata]:** I’m trying to cheer you up!!! cyrnfrfzvyr y’know~? The keyboard smashes!

**[Tsukasa]:** Oh.. Right. Jhfdjsj

**[Hinata]:** It feels a bit better to just smash buttons. A little stress relief?

**[Tsukasa]:** I guess so. Thanks, Hinata-kun

**[Tsukasa]:** I’m going to do a bit more poking around on my own- but thank you

**[Hinata]:** Mmmm~ I’ll always be here rooting for you~!

Tsukasa’s left craving the sense of relief he had when he talked to Shinobu, and then scolds himself for being unappreciative of Hinata’s advice. They were two different personalities, of course Hinata’s way of comfort would be different. 

Enough of stressing about his friendships with AI’s though- he has a case to solve.

He goes to the library with his laptop in tow to do more digging on Kayoko. There must be something that can point him to what happened to her, and if calling to ask around is a dead end, then he needed to find a different path. It took quite a bit of website surfing, and skimming through some sketchier sites, but Tsukasa eventually came upon a stroke of luck.

An address for Kayoko.

The last thing Tsukasa wants is to be a stalker, but it’s not like he’s going to go to the house. As lax as his family has been the past few days, there’s no way he’d be able to slip out to go visit a random house. What he could do was search the local news for that area and see if anything unusual has happened, or if Kayoko’s name appears in any articles.

Scrolling past the recent stories, he went to the archive to look through articles written around Kayoko’s disappearance. It wasn’t the most high tech, “with the times”, website, but he was grateful for that so at least he didn’t have to dodge countless ads to try and get what he was searching for. The articles were fairly mundane. One about a local school’s fundraiser for a new pool, another about how a new traffic light would affect traffic, and then one about a homicide-

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes on the title and date of the article, and seeing that it matched the time frame, he clicked on it to read. 

_ Police were called in to investigate a residence where the door had been left open for an unknown amount of time. Neighbors were concerned because the occupant, Kayoko Yui, was known to be an uptight member of the community, so the ajar door struck them as peculiar and out of character. _

_ When the police arrived, they found Kayoko-san already deceased, and in her hands an envelope. They took the envelope in for testing after doing a blood test on Kayoko-san and discovering the cause of death was v gbyq lbh gb fgbc guvf gfhxnfn jul qvqag lbh fgbc htu abj vyy unir gb trg evq bs guvf fbeel fjrrgvr _

The page glitched out, black bars scattering against the screen that made Tsukasa’s heart drop, worrying that it was his entire laptop having a meltdown, but within a few seconds the page refreshed only to show the homescreen of the news website. 

He scrunched up his eyebrows and typed in the title of the article- no results. He tilted his head and went to his history, and clicked on the link to the article-

_ This page no longer exists. _

“How?” The question slipped past Tsukasa’s lips before he could silence it to his mind, but the thought rattled his brain. He was  _ just _ on that page, so how likely was it that it would be deleted just like that?

His fingers went numb, and a similar chill spread through the rest of his body. This couldn’t be a coincidence, it was far too specific to be that, so that must mean he was being watched. Was it whoever was targeting his family? Some sort of business rival?

They had ways to deal with this. He wasn’t ignorant to his family’s bad side, the cousins he had that were raised specifically to deal with their dirty work, but his family wasn’t one to be slow on the uptake to these things. If it was a business threat, then it wouldn’t have carried on long enough for Tsukasa to know about it. But then again, Tsukasa was older now, and so it could be possible that with his maturity he was at the level that he could start seeing these threats before his parents. 

_ This page no longer exists fgbc sebjavat v jnag gb frr lbhe fzvyr zl ybir _

_ whfg gnyx gb zr naq vgyy or orggre _

_ gnyx gb zr _

_ cnl nggragvba gb zr _

_ vz nyy lbh arrq _

_ vyy or fgebat rabhtu fbba _

_ vyy shpxvat xvyy gbev bapr naq sbe nyy _

“Tsukasa? Honey, have you checked your phone at all? We’re about to leave.” His mother stood in the doorway, dyed blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail, showing off the expensive pearls at her neck. She wore a simplistic floral dress, yet the jewelry continued to speak of her wealth, and he tried to ignore how his heart felt like it was caught in his throat from the glitching computer screen.

He shut his laptop closed, finished with driving on the lonesome road of paranoia for now, though he doubted the numbness encasing his body would go away as easily as shutting the device. 

He pulled out his phone, the main one that his parents believed was his only one, but saw zero messages. “No, sorry, my reception must be bad and I haven’t received anything. Where are you going?”

“Where are  _ we _ going is the question. And the answer is the Himemiya Estate- we were invited over for lunch.” She walked over, sparing not a single glance to the books Tsukasa placed on the desk so he could look like he was being studious, and pinched his cheek. 

“Mom!”

She smiled, sharp eyes crinkling with kindness as a small laugh filled the space between them. “Sorry, honey, you were frowning. You already know your father and I have no intention of marrying you to the Himemiya heir.”

Tsukasa resisted frowning again, frustrated that he let his emotions show so easily in the first place, but at least his mother didn’t know the true cause. “I know, I know…” he let himself sigh, trying to play into what she expected. “I’d do anything our family needs, but she is a bit-”

“A bit young, yes. She’s truly nothing more than a child, and we don’t need a Himemiya connection badly enough to look towards a marriage.” Her hand went to Tsukasa’s and pulled him up out of the seat. “This outfit will do. It’s nothing more than a small lunch, truly. We’re just being friendly.”

That was a bit of a relief. The Himemiya girl, Chizuru, was nothing short of a handful, but thankfully Tsukasa could believe his parents’ words that there would be no engagement between them. He knew it was always a possibility that he would enter an arranged marriage, yet it didn’t stop how controlled he felt all his life. Expectations, Expectations. He’s always lived among the stars with them, and always pushed to shoot beyond them.

He followed his mom out of the library, pushing away thoughts of his investigation. He wasn’t sure how much of a break it could be considered to go to lunch with another business family, but Tsukasa would be happy for the distraction anyways.

Even if the whole time at the Himemiya estate there was something lingering just out of reach in his mind, tickling the corners of his consciousness, but in the next second everything was okay again. Like it was nothing more than a faulty sense of deja vu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always here my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)  
> and also!!! i've made a hinakasa bot on twitter- of course they have only one interaction in canon so i've actually written fanmade quotes for the bot!! if you would like to follow it, then check it out [here!](https://twitter.com/hinakasacore)


	8. Just Us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this su~per exciting update, it's finally just Tsukasa-kun and I! Yay~!!

Ever since coming back from the Himemiya’s, Tsukasa’s been fighting a constant low-grade headache thrumming in the back of his head. Or well, not just the back. Sometimes it was around his neck, that no amount of cracking could dissuade, or it was behind the eyes, which made him turn off all his electronic screens to press his palms into his eye sockets and beg the tension to go away. 

He couldn’t blame it on something he ate, since the issue was quite literally all in his head, so his mother’s advice of taking stomach medicine was hardly helpful. At least it wasn’t debilitating, and he could continue on acting like there wasn’t a constant pressure building in his mind, but again it was only low-grade.

Present enough to be annoying, yet faint enough to not of any real concern.

Still, it pressed against Tsukasa’s temples whenever he used Mellow Melody, but he’d feel guilty for a prolonged silence due to such a small problem, so he powered through and he tried to remain as active as ever in the chatroom for three.

Main Chatroom

**[Hinata]:** Hello~

**[Tori]:** what’s on the agenda for today

**[Hinata]:** Hm~? What do you mean, Hime-kun?

**[Tori]:** hello? i mean how are you insulting me today since that’s all you know how to do

**[Hinata]:** srvfglgbqnluhu I don’t spend allll my time teasing you? Hime-kun, you’re so full of yourself aren’t you?

**[Tori]:** can’t believe i’m going to use your stupid maiden act, but hello? tsukasa can you come defend me

**[Hinata]:** Tsukasa-kun is my knight~ He’d never switch sides! urfzvaronpxbss

**[Tsukasa]:** Well, maybe today I’m feeling nice, so I’ll back up Tori-kun

**[Hinata]:** Siiiighhh……

**[Tori]:** wow i’m surprised? huh. 

**[Hinata]:** Even Hime-kun is surprised, you traitor Tsukasa-kun! If you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, then may~be I’ll forgive you

**[Tsukasa]:** It would be unbecoming to do that, so no

**[Tsukasa]:** Actually, you’ll guys will have to bicker for a bit longer- I have some work I need to do

**[Hinata]:** Bye~Bye~! vybirlbh

**[Tori]:** see ya, stupid

Tsukasa switched the phone off, leaving it in his pocket so he could focus on his opened laptop and the research he was currently conducting. His headache was only a lingering phantom pain in the back of his mind, so he could finally dig into articles and stories about other smart car accidents. 

The sudden deletion of the article still sent chills down Tsukasa’s spine, but he didn’t know enough about hacking to try and access it through the websites archive data, so as much as it hung heavy on his shoulders to lose such an important clue, he moved on to looking into the mechanics of Hitoshi’s car accident.

His searching had brought him to countless opinion pieces about the morality and ethics that smart cars would have to follow, as in the autonomously driving ones, and Tsukasa, though interested in the niche topic, had to move on into something more specific to Hitoshi’s car. So far, he hadn’t found any documents that spoke of spontaneous combustion as a potential glitch of the system. Tsukasa wasn’t so weak-willed to believe that no such document existed after already sinking days into this topic, but he was beginning to believe that if such a problem was so niche that only certain corporate offices had the details. 

His head fell back against the headboard of his bed with a dull thud, and he sighed in frustration. No way he’d be able to get such documents then. He couldn’t let this become a dead end, not when he couldn’t get an ounce of information about this- he needed something,  _ anything _ . 

Last time, Tsukasa had Hinata as a partner in investigating, so now it could be worth it to give Tori’s opinion a shot.

Direct Message- Tori Himemiya

**[Tsukasa]:** Hello, Tori-kun

**[Tori]:** oh lucky me to be graced with tsukasa’s presence. what do you want

**[Tsukasa]:** If you drop that attitude, I could actually use your help

**[Tori]:** help with what

**[Tori]:** it’d help if you were vague about it so i can think outside of whatever stupid little box you put yourself into

**[Tsukasa]:** That’s… not a bad idea actually? 

**[Tori]:** yeah i’m not stupid. so what’s the issue

**[Tsukasa]:** Well, I’m trying to look into something- the cause of something- that happened a few weeks ago. And so far I’m coming up empty on finding documents about how the thing could have malfunctioned so badly

**[Tori]:** i see… i see a lot of things actually. 

**[Tsukasa]:** See any way to help me?

**[Tori]:** yes. you need to look into causes other than a malfunction. y’know, outside sources

**[Tsukasa]:** That’s kind of vague

**[Tori]:** you’re smart, aren’t you? you’ll figure it out

**[Tsukasa]:** Yeah, I am. So, thanks. I’ll think on it and surely I’ll get an answer

**[Tori]:** yup so goodbye

**[Tori]:** …

**[Tori]:** …

**[Tori]:** vfguvfjbexvat

**[Tori]:** oh my god

**[Tsukasa]:** Do you have more help to offer…?

**[Tori]:** christ he’s gone oh my god tsukasa listen it’s me please you have to know me

**[Tori]:** tori himemiya please you know me this is my last chance- please before he’s back just tell me you know me i don’t want to be forgotten

**[Tori]:** he took me away from my own family, my friends, my boyfriend, my life. you KNOW me tsukasa you do

**[Tori]:** hello? don’t freeze up right now, and just for a second don’t question everything, just listen to me and please believe me

Tsukasa dropped the phone, black spots creeping at the edge of his vision, and now more than ever did his headache intensify with a pressure like the sun, pounding against his head.

He squeezed his eyes shut, digging his palms into them, and only in the blackness could he feel how dry his mouth became, tongue sitting uncomfortably heavy like a rock had been placed inside. He’d never felt sensations like this before, torn between feeling so agitated and present in the moment, and like an empty void, never having existed. Skin feeling like it would rip from being pulled tightly over his skin, and his heartbeat pulsed in his ears, yet paled in comparison to the throbbing from his brain against his poor skull.

Tori Himemiya?

Pink hair, green eyes, a catlike grin, but those were features Tsukasa saw from the avatar in Mellow Melody. 

Short, so short yet so loud and snobby like an aristocrat should be-

Playing as kids, arguments over cheating during a game that ended with a less than noble rough housing on the ground.

Picking fun at their parents posh attitudes at business events, and acting better than all the other heirs at parties and letting no one but themselves sit at tables.

Drifting apart in school because one had been taking advanced classes since birth, and the other harbored a jealousy over it.

An argument where their friendship ended because Tsukasa decided his family was the most important thing to him rather than his only friend.

Tori Himemiya.

Tsukasa’s head pounded, but he removed his hands to feel around for his phone, pulling open his eyes to aid in the search, and feeling a set of tears release themselves to drip down his cheek. Each breath he took was a pant, and it took dedication to persevere he’d been honing since he was a small child to fumble enough and bring his phone back up to his face, and type in a message despite how the stung his burning eyes.

**[Tsukasa]:** Tori? What’s going on I don’t understand

**[Tori]:** will you believe me? i just need you to listen, i don’t have long

**[Tsukasa]:** Yes. I don’t- everything’s fuzzy, but I trust you

**[Tori]:** that’s all i need.

**[Tori]:** tsukasa, you need to get rid of this phone. it’s bad, it’s very, very bad. 

**[Tori]:** i pray to whatever fucked up god is out that he can’t get any stronger if you destroy the phone

**[Tsukasa]:** Who’s he?

**[Tori]:** i can’t say his stupid god awful name he blocked me from it but come on tsukasa use your head, who’s left? 

**[Tori]:** who’s controlling everything? cuz it definitely isn’t me- it’s all him, everything, everything!

**[Tsukasa]:** reebe

**[Tsukasa]:** I didn’t type that? I typed reebe

**[Tori]:** sorry, i should have been more clear. don’t say his name or he’ll come- christ we really don’t have any time. 

**[Tori]:** we’re lucky because he’s really detail oriented, but he gets overly focused on things

**[Tsukasa]:** What did you do?

**[Tori]:** right now he’s probably deleting every article about smart car hacking off the internet to cover his damn tracks, and that takes a decent amount of focus and he’s not here right now to do it

**[Tori]:** that’s besides the point. i told you, you need to get rid of this phone. stop using it

**[Tsukasa]:** What about you? How do I fix you?

**[Tori]:** i died the second he pulled me in here. and the second act of that is going to happen as soon as he gets back… i’m sure he must be strong enough now, despite what i’ve tried to hold him back…

**[Tori]:** i’m so sorry tsukasa, this is all my fault

**[Tori]:** no one remembers me but please tell yuuta i’m sorry too. and that i still love him wherever i go after this

**[Tori]:** but don’t let yuuta near this damn phone, god don’t do it. who knows what his fucked up excuse for a brother will do. i won’t ever let yuuta be stolen into this thing like i was, no matter how much that demon kills me

**[Tsukasa]:** Tori I don’t even know what to say, but I’m sorry 

**[Tori]:** it’s not your fault. just get rid of this thing before it k

**[Tori]:** abj abj abj jung gur uryy vf nyy guvf jung qb lbh guvax lbher qbvat

**[ ]:** zna ur ernyyl chyyrq n snfg bar bire zr uhu bu jryy gungf gur ynfg gvzr uryy rire trg gb qb gung

**[ ]:** v zrna v svanyyl unir rabhtu cbjre abj gb ernyyyylll pbageby rirelguvat unun

**[ ]:** Tsukasa-kun, don’t listen to a word that cretin said, okay? You don’t need to pay attention to those terrible words. I would never ever do anything to hurt you.

**[Hinata]: I love you way too much to ever lay a single finger on that perfect head of yours**

**[Hinata]:** Hahaha~ So~ Just forget all of that~ 

**[Hinata]:** You’re frowning, love… Please smile for me~ 

**[Hinata]:** Oh, I know how to cheer you up~

**[Incoming Call from: Hinata Aoi]**

Tsukasa’s lunch from earlier was fighting its hardest to make its way up his throat and throw up everywhere on his bed. Everything was slowed down, his body, his mind, the things around him. His whole body felt numb, and he was almost certain that he didn’t exist anymore, that he’d been dealt with just like Tori had.

The phone, running warm in his hand, buzzed insistently, and Tsukasa could feel how it begged to be picked up, but how was he supposed to do anything when he was frozen like this?

**[Incoming Call from: Hinata Aoi]:**

How was he supposed to deal with any of this? His friend, one he just remembered hazy memories of, was killed. Twice? 

Was everything strange going on because of this phone? The Mellow Melody app?

He didn’t have a single clue as to what’s going on.

**[Incoming Call from: Hinata Aoi]:**

His hands trembled as they held the phone, and shaking legs stepped across the smooth hardwood floor to the walk-in closet that opened with a creak that made him flinch. The phone vibrated to the same pace as Tsukasa’s thundering heartbeat, begging and begging for an answer.

In the back of his closet there was a vent on the floor, the gate over it held in with no screws. It was a hiding place for his playing cards since his parents grew annoyed at the distraction they caused their perfect heir.

**[Incoming Call from: Hinata Aoi]:**

Tsukasa only knew one thing when he lifted the gate and dropped the phone in.

He was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many ppl looked into it, but all keyboard smashes are actually a code!! the code is rot13, and i mean that Ever Single One means something! and well, we're at this point now sooooo. have fun with this info?  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA),,, feel free to yell at me


	9. pay attention to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nafjre zr.  
> nafjre. zr.  
> NAFJRE ZR.  
> v pna frr lbh jngpuvat. lbh pnag rfpncr. pybfr lbhe yncgbc. v qbag pner. ner lbh sbetrggvat nobhg gur frphevgl pnzrenf, fjrrgurneg? v ybirlbh. nfajre zr. nafjre zr.

Tsukasa was always one for action, never believing in sitting on the sidelines and waiting for things to happen; if you wanted to be successful in the world, you had to take initiative and move forward. And being born and raised as a Suou, it was even more imperative that Tsukasa show no reservations or hesitance.

His ancestors would have to understand his current predicament though. 

There would have to be some semblance of understanding about how each time someone’s phone went off, his stomach twisted so much that he had to excuse himself to the bathroom with the violent urge to throw up only to dry gag nothing more than spit into the toilet bowl. If his family knew, they wouldn’t hold it against him how he kept missing calls and texts out of a paralyzing, spine-chilling terror to even touch his regular phone, fearing that on the home screen the Mellow Melody app would sit with an insistent beg to be opened. 

But his family didn’t know, nor did Tsukasa have the strength to push through his fear to act like a normal human being, so he had no choice except accepting the lectures. A Suou should be prompt in responding. A Suou shouldn’t space out so much. A Suou is so much better than this.

Tsukasa is so much better than this.

His head continues to pound too, hazy memories he can never quite fully grasp onto pass fleetingly throughout his mind and ache with their intensities. At least, he is certain that Tori is real. He can keep his promise to never forget, even if he failed in saving Tori two times. Even if his mind can’t remember more than pink hair and a blank spot for a face, Tsukasa will fight to hold onto the memory of him. Maybe he could even fight to do more.

Going into his closet was out of question, he couldn’t bring himself to be that close to the phone, and his brain had yet been able to process any sort of solution to it, its only response being an onslaught of aches when he thought too hard about it. He had his laptop on hand though, and as much as using technology scared him, his weak memories of Tori scared him more. Forgetting would be the biggest sin to commit.

Opening the laptop, he expects a jumpscare right off the bat, and it’s with a sigh of relief that he’s greeted by his normal lockscreen. Everything is as he remembers it, not a folder out of place, so Tsukasa lets himself relax even more. Hinata hadn’t escaped from the phone.

Going onto the internet was still frightening, feeling his throat close up as the chrome window loaded. No, the page won’t break. It’s safe. It’s taking a while to load because of his connection.

Each spin of the loading circle icon was another skipped beat of Tsukasa’s heart, and every millisecond ticking by was another hair on his arms rising. He curled his sock-covered toes, trying to shake the numbness out of them, and wondered how his room got to be so cold.

The home page loads. He closes his eyes and exhales. No Hinata around.

Typing in Tori’s name is harder than he thought it would be, for no other reason than to see the characters on the screen causing a heaviness to rest in his heart. Lame as it may be, he reaches his hand out to press against them on the screen. A vow he won’t break.

_ Tori Himemiya _

His finger rests over the enter key, yet he can’t will himself to push it. What if when he hits it, the name disappears along with Tsukasa’s memories? What if this was the final moments of Tori Himemiya?

Like using the roof’s edge of a skyscraper as a balance beam, Tsukasa felt as if one wrong move would send him tumbling over the edge, directly into a blubbering mess of paranoia and madness. Calming himself was troubling, because every reassuring thought he tried to preach to himself was negated by the incredibly reasonable terror he felt just by existing in the same world as that phone.

The only way he managed to hit the enter key was squeezing his eyes shut, tapping the button and feeling zero comfort at the clacking sound of the key pressing in. 

Preparing himself to open his eyes is less of a course in emotional reassurance, more of a ‘where’s the closest trash can I can run to if I need to throw up so I don’t ruin my comforter?’.

_ Tori Himemiya vf n ybfre ununun _

_ bu fjrrgvr lbh bcrarq lbhe rlrf lnl!! _

_ jul jrer ln pybfvat gurz? gurler fb ornhgvshy v zvffrq gurz! _

_ vir zvffrq lbh n ybg npghnyyl _

_ jul unir lbh orra tbar _

“No,” Tsukasa gasps, the word pulled from his throat.

There was no nausea twisting in his stomach; his body went numb, not an ounce of blood pulsing through his frozen veins. 

_ jungf gung ybbx sbe _

_ nerag lbh unccl gb frr zr? _

_ vir zvffrq lbh fb fbbb zhpu _

_ url jul jbag lbh cnl nggragvba gb zr? nz v abg rabhtu sbe lbh gfhxnfn? v pna or nalguvat sbe lbh _

_ vir xvyyrq sbe lbh _

_ lbh ybir pnaql qbag lbh? _

_ v pna or lbhe pnaql. v pna or lbhe rirelguvat. lbh ner zl rirelguvat. _

_ nafjre zr. _

_ v ybir lbh _

Tsukasa slams his eyes shut, breath coming out in a stuttered gasp. “Shut  _ up _ .”

He doesn’t care for whatever pleas Hinata’s sending using words on his infected laptop screen, and he won’t ever care about them. His eyes burn, tears threatening to spill over, but he refuses to let them fall, invoking some deep-rooted Suou perseverance to do so.

Then there’s flashing lights, bright enough that his closed eyes can still see the different lights flashing. Without thinking better of it, he opens his eyes, an instinct to investigate.

No more words on the screen, but the flashing continued on. Pink, purple, blue, pink, orange. Flickering so fast it made Tsukasa’s eyes squint with strain against its endless cycle. If it was an attempt at hypnotism, a scary thought but one he entertained because of the demon he was dealing with, then it was no more successful than starting a fire with damp wood. 

Through the flashing, a dark silhouette appeared- almost indisnerable through the bright colors, and Tsukasa doubted it was anything more than an effect of the eye strain until it began moving and twisting into a human shape. A human shape that triggered recognition in the back of his mind, and suddenly the nausea he expected from earlier rose up now. 

His vision blurred at the edges, only able to focus on the silhouette growing closer and closer. Hair swayed on its head as it made its approach, like an invisible wind was blowing inside the computer. 

It reached a hand out.

The laptop burned Tsukasa’s skin where it rested on his thighs.

The shadow was close enough for faint facial features.

A smile.

Static sounded through the laptop speakers, like a garbled radio call with only the vaguest words being made out, but too broken up to truly understand anything.

A hand so close now that it could certainly break through the monitor.

Tsukasa slams the laptop shut and throws it away.

He stumbles out of bed, bile caught in his throat, and his shaking legs give out before he can reach the trash can. His body spills onto the floor like vomit spills from his mouth, and he struggles to catch his breath from the terror choking him- like the hand did escape and was squeezed around his throat. 

Tsukasa presses his cheek to the cool wood floor, trying desperately to quiet his sobs before a passing maid heard him. This was no way to live. This fear he’s in, rational and terrifying, he hates its control on him. He hates Hinata’s control over him. 

He’s been manipulated too long, playing into that  _ thing’s _ hands like he was nothing more than a doll to be thrown around. Holes drilled into his hands and feet so wires could go through, and be made into a proper marionette to dance around. 

No longer though.

Next to Tori’s promise in his heart, he makes one to himself: a vow to end Hinata. He won’t be able to live unless he’s gone. It’s Tsukasa or that demon.

And on the honor of his family, Tsukasa will not be a loser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh!  
> heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” the boy breathes out, the shakiness waning and replaced with a hard edge. “What the hell are we doing to fix this?”
> 
> “We’re going to destroy that phone, and Hinata along with it.”

After a concerned maid came into Tsukasa’s room and found him lying in his own vomit, he was sent to the family doctor, because clearly some illness must have struck him. He wasn’t about to explain the entire situation in truth, so he was left with lying about symptoms that mimicked that of a common stomach bug, and left with a simple antibiotic prescription and instruction to stay home from school for a few days.

Which was fine with him. He hid in his room under the covers, when questioned he said it was a fever, and he pretended to take the medicine he never really needed. Still, the rest days left him with nothing else to do but attempt to formulate a plan for he’s going to destroy that phone and Hinata with it.

There were some logistics that Tsukasa wasn’t sure about, like how Tori implied that Hinata’s being could be concentrated in different electronic areas and how he could slip out of the phone. And he wasn’t even sure what Hinata was, because he seemed far too realistic to be an AI, but as demonic as he was, what demon would have such limitations as to be refrained to the digital world?

Questions upon questions piled on him, but he was determined to see this thing through, and even if he hadn’t created a sound plan by the time he was sent to return to school, he at least managed to keep his deep-rooted fear of technology and general anxiety better concealed. 

Yeah, seeing his classmates on their phones was downright terrifying, but he had to remind himself that if Hinata could possibly be  _ seeing _ him, then he needed to put on a brave face and look entirely unbothered. The opposite of love was indifference after all, and while it was a long shot, maybe if he showed nonchalance, Hinata would just lose interest. A weak hope, but something that made it easier to remain calm nonetheless. He could almost feel completely undisturbed so long as there wasn’t anything with internet access around.

Almost.

That false sense of security was breached when after the school day ended and he was going to get his shoes from his locker, there was a piece of paper there waiting for him.

By itself, it wasn’t frightening, and Tsukasa even picked it up, stupidly thinking that someone had given him a confession letter. But what greeted him were not amicable words of a crush. It was short and simple, written in neat yet homey handwriting with a blue pen.

_ Tsukasa-kun, _

_ I know we aren’t exactly friends or familiar with each other, but I feel you are the only person I can talk to about this. _

_ I’ve been getting strange dreams lately, and some headaches.  _

_ It’s like there’s something I’m forgetting, or someone _

_ But when I try to remember, only your face is coming up.  _

_ I can’t explain it, but I got a bad feeling. _

_ Especially about that phone. I don’t think I should have given it to you. _

_ I’m sure I sound crazy, but can we please talk after school? I’ll be in the garden.  _

_ -Yuuta Aoi _

As much as Tsukasa craved to live in ignorance at least while he was at school, and while his stomach turned at the reminder of the situation he was in, he couldn’t deny an intrinsic curiosity to talk to someone that could be having a similar experience as himself. 

There reigned a small suspicion that this could be a set up- he was well aware of the lengths that Hinata was willing to go to, but stronger than that was the desire to trust someone. Yuuta sold him the phone, that's true, and yet Tsukasa doubted the boy had any idea of what was going to happen. 

He also promised himself he was going to fix this, so he wasn’t going to miss out on what could be a helpful meeting for his mission.

Finding his classmate in the garden is easy. Ignoring how he’s the real life version of Hinata’s digital appearance is less than easy, and his heart strains in his chest to be still and not lapse into skipped beats. It’s better when the boy looks up, and his green eyes are kind and so human that it soothes the hairs that rose on his arms. A smile moves onto Yuuta’s face, but the quiver of his bottom lip and the way it can’t quite reach his eyes says that it’s more of a greeting and recognition thing rather than any happiness.

“Tsukasa-kun,” Yuuta’s voice is soft as a whisper, and when he glances around to make sure no one else had come, it raises slightly. “I’m glad you came. I wasn’t sure if my letter sounded sane enough for someone like the top student in our grade to listen to.”

He looked as nervous as a newborn deer, a little fawn unsure of what to do, but already too aware of the dangers of the world. Tsukasa wondered how he looked to him, to his other classmates. Did fear radiate off him? Or was he carrying a somber resilience that people had no care to question? Or was it just that no one ever observed him all that much beyond acknowledging him as an heir?

“No, I should be thanking you for reaching out. I’m really quite glad to be able to talk.” He hopes he isn’t coming off as too nonchalant, but he needs Yuuta to relax before he tries to bring up the more delicate parts of this foreboding conversation.

Yuuta for his part looks to relax a little, his shoulders untensing and a small sigh passing through his lips. “I really do feel stupid though, and maybe you’re just too nice to ditch a freak like me. But, ah, I shouldn’t say things like that. I’m happy we are talking! I don’t think we’ve ever properly introduced ourselves so.” Yuuta bowed his head. “I’m Yuuta Aoi. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oh, there’s no need to be so formal,” Tsukasa shushes him, but his noble etiquette acts up and he finds himself bowing too. “Tsukasa Suou. Now please, let’s discuss what was in that letter.”

“Right. I guess there’s no point beating around the bush, huh? Before we really get into it though, can I ask something?” Tsukasa nods, and Yuuta holds onto the straps of his bag like they’re a lifeline. “Even if I sound crazy, you’re going to believe me? I don’t want to spout stuff off and then come to school tomorrow being a laughing stock.”

“Yuuta-kun, I completely believe you. I think you’ll find I’m the only one who will understand what’s going on.”

Yuuta’s eyes narrow a fraction, and Tsukasa worries he’s overstepped his kindness and has now made the boy suspicious, but green eyes relax, and he simply nods. “Okay then. I need that phone back. I know I sold it to you and everything, and I can’t reimburse you because money’s tight, but I really, really need it.”

“No.” The word is automatic. He can’t even imagine going to get the phone himself and having to touch it, let alone give its curses onto someone else. Especially when Tori was so clear about not wanting Yuuta near it. 

Yuuta’s face sours, and he looks ready to fight Tsukasa on this, but the promise aching in his heart does some due justice, and he’s quick to fight down the boy’s arguments. “That person you can’t remember is the same one I made a promise to. He doesn’t want you near the phone, and honestly I’m guessing the only reason you want it is because you’re trying to remember, but I can guarantee that you don’t want to be anywhere near this thing.”

He should let Yuuta digest what he’s said, but it feels like there’s a clock ticking down inside of him and he suddenly has so much he has to say before he runs out of his imaginary time.

“Did you ever have a brother? Or anyone named Hinata? Do you remember anything strange that happened from when you had this phone that sticks out in your mind?” The questions ran out of him like runners at a start line trying to be the first to finish, and Yuuta opened his mouth, but he closed it in favor of scrunching his nose and tilting his head.

He flinched then, and his hand rose to rub at his temples while his eyes squeezed shut. His legs shook, and when it looked like he was about to fall over, Tsukasa moved to his side and wrapped an arm under his armpit and eased him to the ground. Worry was on the tip of his tongue, but the spell passed and Yuuta opened his eyes and looked back up.

“Sorry, that’s been happening a lot lately. The headaches get really bad,” he explained, continuing to run a hand through his hair and rub at his head. “To answer you though- I’m an only child, but Hinata-kun? Are you talking about the same Hinata-kun that’s on that little agenda app on the phone? He’s just a little character on it that I customized, thinking I was making my own profile, but he called himself my brother so- Hey, are you okay?”

Tsukasa swallowed the bile rising in his throat, offering a stretched smile and a small tip of his head to urge Yuuta to continue.

“But I cleared the phone so my little schedule app should’ve been deleted, so how do you know about Hinata-kun? I- wait. Did I clear the phone?” He groaned and his head went between his knees, body shaking again, but he kept talking through stuttered gasps. “I- No, something went wrong. It broke- I didn’t clear it, but I thought I did? It was broken because- I can’t remember.”

His head shot up, and he turned to Tsukasa with glassy eyes, and grabbed his wrists in a tight grip, nails digging into his skin. “Who’s the boy? The one you promised to? The one I can’t remember?”

“Tori Himemiya.”

“Ah,” Yuuta gasps, tears rolling down his cheeks. “That name… I don’t know it, but I should, shouldn’t I?” He asks, but Tsukasa doesn’t think anything he could say would be a good enough answer. 

He’s not good at comforting people, and while his heartstrings pull at the tears and there’s a vague desire to say anything to try and make it better, his mind is blank, and he can only offer to let Yuuta continue squeezing his wrists as some semblance of grounding.

There has to be something he can say to make it feel better, and he wishes Tori were here to comfort the weeping boy that couldn’t remember his name. He swallows thickly, not giving a chance for his own tears to spring up, and he searches his head for his memories.

“Tori was a nice guy, even if we had our fair share of arguments, he was always someone I trusted because we were in similar positions. He could come off as selfish and snobby, but if you met the people we had to be around, then you’d know he was actually way too kind for his own good.” Tsukasa exhaled softly when Yuuta’s grip untightened, and he brought his hands back his lap, hanging off of each of Tsukasa’s words. “I can’t remember how you two met, but I know how important you were to him. He asked me to tell you that he’s sorry.” Yuuta’s tears fall onto his hands. “And that he loves you.”

He squeezes his palms into fists, and the tears drip into the grass beneath them. He lifts his head, some stray orange hairs stuck to the wet spots on his cheeks, but his green eyes are no longer glassy, and instead are filled with the same rage Tsukasa feels in his heart.

“So,” he breathes out, the shakiness waning and replaced with a hard edge. “What the hell are we doing to fix this?”

Tsukasa offers a small smile that feels so strange on his face after he thought he’d never be able to grin or laugh again after what Hinata’s done to him, but with Yuuta and the hope to end things, it feels easy to do it.

“We’re going to destroy that phone, and Hinata along with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) oooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of it all.

With this plan, there wouldn’t really be any problem with convincing Hinata to come with him, the damn Ai, demon, or whatever the hell he was, was obsessed with Tsukasa to a degree of committing murder for him, so he banked on the fact that any ounce of affection would pacify the thing to be happy and go along with anything. The main issue resided with Tsukasa having to convince himself to go and interact with that god forsaken phone again. 

Thinking about holding it in his hands, typing fun messages like everything was okay, it made Tsukasa wonder if the easiest option wouldn’t just be to quit everything. Letting go, letting his fear control him, but at least he’d know he was safe.

No, he had to be strong, and he would control his mind and not a single doubt would hold him back from this task.

Going to the closet was still easier said than done, and he stood in front of the door trying to quell his trembling heart. Already his hands were tightened into fists, nails digging into his palms begging him to turn around, and a distinct chill encased his body like a coffin welcoming the dead.

The more he thought about this, the more he was going to psych himself out.

Without entertaining another self-worrying thought, he twisted the door knob and stepped into the closet. He refused to pause as he forced his feet to carry himself to the metal grate at the far wall, and in the same held breath he took it off.

The phone pinged to life instantly, though its normal UI was replaced with only the Mellow Melody layout, and on the homescreen was a chat box.

Tsukasa took a deep breath to steel himself.

It was now or never.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Hinata Aoi*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

**[Hinata]:** Waaah!!! Tsukasa~ You came back for me! Yay!!

 **[Tsukasa]:** I’m sorry I left. I was a little spooked, but I understand everything now

 **[Hinata]:** !!!!

 **[Hinata]:** So, you aren’t gonna run away anymore?!

 **[Tsukasa]:** No. I won’t leave you again

 **[Hinata]:** Tsukasa!!!! 

**[Hinata]:** I’m so happy! I’m so, so, so, _so_ , happy!!!

 **[Hinata]:** I love you!!!!!!!!

**[Incoming Call from: Hinata Aoi]:**

**[Tsukasa]:** I can’t talk in the house. I don’t want people to overhear

 **[Hinata]:** I’ll just get rid of em!! My candy doesn’t need to be afraid of anything <3

 **[Tsukasa]:** I’m… shy. I’m not scared of them, but I want it to be private

 **[Tsukasa]:** I know a place I can go and we can talk there

 **[Hinata]:** But I want Tsukasa to feel safe. I’ll make you feel safe. Who are you worried about? It’ll be so easy for me to take care of it, sweetie

 **[Tsukasa]:** The place I want to go is romantic though- doesn’t that sound nice?

 **[Hinata]:** Huh~? You wanna take me on a date?! Ah!

 **[Hinata]:** Ahh!!!

 **[Hinata]:** Yes! Yes yesvybirlbhfb zhpu vjnaggb x rrclbhs berire vzfb unccllbhe zvar abjv ybirlbh yes!!!

 **[Tsukasa]:** It’s a bit of a drive, and I don’t have a car though… maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…

 **[Hinata]:** I’ll get us a car!! I’m a su~per~ good driver, y’know? And I’ll play some good music and set the mood!

 **[Tsukasa]:** Ok, how long for the car to get here?

 **[Hinata]:** Mmmmmm~ Hm~ Hm~ Hm~

 **[Hinata]:** Ten minutes~

 **[Tsukasa]:** Wonderful

 **[Hinata]:** …

 **[Hinata]:** You’re frowning, dear… What’s wrong?

 **[Tsukasa]:** Oh, nothing!

 **[Hinata]:** I’m your soulmate~ You can’t lie to me, and all I wanna do is help you~

 **[Tsukasa]:** Ah. Then, well. It’s just that I’ll have to tell you the location so you can drive us to it, even though I wanted it to be a surprise

 **[Hinata]:** Tsukasa!!!!!!!! You’re so sweet I’m gonna get sick <33333

 **[Hinata]:** Okay~ I won’t say anything about the location until we get there, and I’ll even pretend to be all surprised!!

 **[Tsukasa]:** You would do that for me?

 **[Hinata]:** I already told you that I’d do anything for you.

 **[Tsukasa]:** So I’ll just wait outside for the car then?

 **[Hinata]:** Yup! I’m driving right now teehee~ 

**[Hinata]:** Don’t text and drive! But I’m great at multitasking so don’t worry~

Tsukasa shoved the phone in his pocket so he could drop his smile he stretched on for Hinata’s eyes. Putting up an act like this wasn’t as exhausting as he thought it would be, not when it took so little to convince Hinata that he was pure in his intentions and oh so truly in love with him. It was still disgusting to declare it in meaningless words, but he could reassure himself that this was all just means to an end.

Slipping out of the house is easier than expected, and Tsukasa wonders if that’s Hinata’s doing. It’s creepy, it really is, but the little logician side of him is wondering how advanced the AI’s capabilities are. He’d already proven that his tenacity could gain him access to other devices without a physical link, and maybe security was never even an issue to break past. Something like that could change the world. If he weren’t totally insane, then he could be a useful asset, or something worth studying properly.

Those are hopeless thoughts, he reminds himself, and he can’t let himself get struck with the edges of Stockholm Syndrome now. Not when he’s so close to being done with this all.

In a time that feels less than 10 minutes, a pristine smart car rolls up to the curb, and without even checking the phone that vibrates in his pocket, he opens the door and slides into the driver seat. His breath stumbles in his throat at the click of the door locking as the car begins moving forward, and each turn of the tires reminds him that if Hinata really wanted to, he could end everything right now. He’s exploded one car before, and who’s to say he hasn’t seen through Tsukasa’s entire act and has decided to put an end to it before the final act?

The dashboard screen lights up with a prompt to enter a location. Leaning forward and typing in the name of their destination is an automatic action, and after inputting it, a new display goes onto the screen.

**No texting and driving with important cargo !!**

**We can chat again when we get there**

**< 3 love you!**

He’s never been in a car with a camera that viewed the inside before, but to ease his paranoia he smiled in a vague direction just to prove how calm he was.

The ride there is a little long, no longer than an hour, but still enough that Tsukasa starts to shift in his seat by the end of it, uncomfortable with the position. Among the ominous omnipresence of his AI stalker that gave him nightmares and nausea, he was pleasantly surprised that he could still feel uncomfortable by such mundane things.

And finally, the car ascends up a hilltop and parks at a cliff’s edge. 

It’s a location he’s heard about from school, something about his classmates saying it’s one of the best spots for a first kiss, and overall just a romantic place in general. He opens the car door and grabs the keys that rested in the cupholder. Fair to them, as Tsukasa steps out and takes in the view, it is beautiful. The sun is nearly set below the horizon, and stars have begun to twinkle above in the darkening sky, and joining with them are the city lights now blinking away in the distance. It’s hard to find a place as remote as this while living in the city, but he’s thankful for it even if he’ll never come here ever again.

He pulls out the phone.

**[Incoming Call from: Hinata Aoi]:**

He hits accept and brings it up to his ear. 

“Hello~? Is this working? Ah, Tsukasa! Hearing you breathing like this is so much better than I ever could have imagined!” A voice speaks without a trace of the typical crinkling of a standard phone call. Tsukasa recognizes it as similar to Yuuta’s voice, but it’s pitched so slightly different that one could believe that Hinata wasn’t a copy, but truly a brother of shared genetics.

Tsukasa ignores how every single hair on his arm has risen, and fights back taking a breath to calm himself considering Hinata just commented how nice it was to hear it. God, was he really going to be able to do this? 

“Hell-” His throat tightens- should've taken that breath after all. He coughs it out, and resumes speaking. “Hello.”

“Tsukasa~ You sound so nervous, sweetie.” There’s no physical face that exists for him, but Tsukasa can hear how he speaks with a smile. He’s so human-like…

“Why wouldn’t I be? This is our first time being able to talk after all.” It was harder now to mask the unease that occupied him since picking up the phone since it laced in his voice. Words typed on a screen were easier to devoid of meaning and claim a faked happiness.

Laughter rang out from the phone, sweet as candy and just as nauseating as eating too much of it. “Aww~ It’s okay! There’s no need to be nervous. Y’know, there’s no way I could ever be disappointed by you.” Hinata sighs, and his tone turns to a whiney one, syllables drawn out. “These circuits are frying just so I can talk to you, so don’t be so nervous. Let’s have a nice date!”

The pace that the sun was setting at meant that he’d be lucky to have daylight for another hour, and the stars revealing themselves in the darkening sky were pretty, and he would hope that their beauty would bring him good fortune in his task.

“Why don’t we go on a walk?” Tsukasa turned to look at the trees on the side of the road, out onto the forest. “A nice stroll through the woods.”

“Oh, that’s so romantic! Yes, yes! Lead the way, Tsu~ka~sa~”

Sparing another glance to the sky and stars before the treetops would cover them out, Tsukasa steeled himself with a silent breath and walked past the beginnings of the trees into the woods.

Growing up and living in the city meant that he wasn’t well-equipped to handle hikes on mountainous terrain, but the ground here was level, and stepping through the brush and past tall trees was no harder than walking through a busy sidewalk. Dirt scruffed against his shoes, and he could already hear the maids reprimanding him- actually, they’d be more curious if anything. Where had the precious Suou heir run off to for his shoes to get so dirty?

He’s just thankful that he isn’t dealing with a physical body, so there won’t be any blood to clean up.

The spot behind his forehead starts to throb with a dull ache, and Tsukasa isn’t sure how much longer he can pretend to be completely at ease talking to Hinata. Since entering the forest, he’s had to project his voice so it would bounce around and echo off the trees, so it’s been especially weighing on him to uphold a loud, chipper attitude. Still, Tsukasa finds comfort in how easily Hinata latches onto his words- he’s never seen such an acute case of tunnel vision in his life except for the AI’s fixation on Tsukasa’s words.

Walking through the darkening woods, the trees start to blend together like a looping screen in an old movie, each tall oak no different than the last. He pressed on though, even as a doubt crept in the back of his mind about being able to find his way back to the car he ignored it in favor for laughing extra hard at a stupid joke Hinata said. 

He should be far enough now, and he’s been giving all the signs he said he would when they planned this, so it should be any minute now.

Stepping into an open clearing of the woods, the lingering sunlight shines and lets him see a flash of orange hair darting behind a tree at the other side of the clearing. His breath falters, though not from a sense of fear, but one of relief, and he pours his focus back into his phone conversation.

“And then I was like ‘wow! This won’t do at all!’ So, it was an easy decision to get rid of him! Like, I couldn’t have anyone else sucking up your attention when I’m your soulmate and everything.” 

“Yeah, that’s great, Hinata,” Tsukasa interrupted Hinata’s chattering. It was like he could talk for hours if he wasn’t stopped, but at least it worked in favor of letting Tsukasa be less talkative. “I have a question though.”

Hinata purred, a sound that made his stomach flip. “Yesss~? Oh, whatever can I answer for you, darling?”

Disgusting pet name, and he couldn’t ever settle on one; he could use that to his advantage though. “Well, _honey_. I’m a little concerned about something Tori said.”

“Ugh, Hime-kun continues to ruin our love from beyond the grave! I wish I could kill him a third time! A fourth! Fifth!” The phone warmed up in his hand, and Tsukasa hissed at the heat. “Oh! Sorry, Tsukasa. I just get so mad thinking about him, but he’s gone now so there’s no~thing~ to worry about. So, so! What’re you worried about? Let me take care of all your troubles~”

“Tori said something that made it seem like you can be in multiple places at once, and I know he was a… big dummy, but is it true?”

This was the riskiest part of their plan, because if it held true that Hinata could be in other devices at the same time, then it was on Tsukasa to get him to solely inhabit the phone. The most terrifying thing was to admit that he really had no idea what kind of thing he was dealing with here; Hinata had long surpassed the bounds of any normal computer program, and yet he was still bound to that medium to live. He wasn’t a scientist though, so there was no need to investigate this- just get rid of it.

“Yup! It is true, though it wasn’t at first~? But I’ve been getting stronger, so now I can be in different places at once! Isn’t it neat? I’m so cool, right? I can take such good care of you, my sweet candy.”

Tsukasa swallowed. “That is good.”

“Tsukasa, why don’t you sound happy? I can do so much, is it not enough?”

“No, no! It is, I just.” Tsukasa squeezed his eyes shut. He needed to think of something to say fast- c’mon, he’s the heir to the Suou family, top of his class. He’s smart and quick on his feet, and he can think of a reason to get Hinata to listen to him. 

He can, he can, he just needs to think.

Yet, why does it feel like he just has tunnel vision right now?

…!

Tunnel vision!

Tsukasa cleared his throat, speaking again without a stutter. “If you can be in so many places at once, it feels like I’m less connected to you now.”

“Huh? No, that’s-”

“It’s like you’re ignoring me!” He put forth his best act of whining. “Hinata, I thought we were soulmates, but you aren’t giving me all your attention. It feels so lonely…”

“Ah! No! Tsukasa, I’m not ignoring you! I’ll bring myself here! Just give me a second, okay? My perfect flower, I love you so much, so I could never ignore you.”

The phone warmed up again, burning in Tsukasa’s fingertips, but he held tight as he glanced at the trees at the edge of the clearing where he spotted green eyes peering at him too. Yuuta shifted to creep out from the trees, moving slowly through the grass, dodging fallen leaves that could’ve crinkled under his shoes. He retained a certain nimbleness even as he carried an old rusted shovel in his hands, and Tsukasa tried to keep his breathing even and act like nothing was amiss.

“Well, are you here yet? I don’t know if I feel a real connection if you’re not,” he said, violet eyes tracing Yuuta’s approach while his heartbeat drummed in his ears. 

“Yes! Yes I’m completely here, honey! I’m all for you, my candy~”

Yuuta stopped a few feet away from him, readying the shovel for a swing, and Tsukasa nodded at him.

“Okay, can you do me a favor then?” He pulled the phone away from his ear, bringing it in front of him.

“Yes! I can do anything. Kill, destroy, create, simulate, anything you want, I’ll do it!” 

Tsukasa spared one last glance at the screen, the call time ticking up and the bubbly background of the Mellow Melody theme that was once so cheerful and inviting now a cruel irony. 

“Burn in hell.”

Without giving Hinata a chance to respond, Tsukasa tossed the phone in the air and back away before Yuuta took him out with a swing of the shovel. A satisfying clack sounded out, and a following thud as the phone hit the grassy ground. Yuuta kept swinging with the shovel, pieces of glass scattering over the ground, and the screen glitching in a new way with each swing and staticy screams that would walk in Tsukasa’s nightmares for years. He ignored the frantic calls of his name from the phone, and with a particularly hard whack from Yuuta, the screen went black and the only sound left was Yuuta’s panting.

For good measure, Yuuta swung one last time, even with tired arms he managed to flatten the phone more than it already was. He threw the shovel on the ground with a huff, and looked up to the night sky.

“I don’t want to bury it and think that wherever he is in hell that he’s getting a funeral or something.”

Tsukasa looked at the scattered pieces of the demolished phone, nudging it with his foot. “Littering is bad, but I don’t want to stay here with it any longer either.”

Yuuta didn’t respond, just began walking the direction Tsukasa came from. They ventured back to where the car was parked; Yuuta had walked all the way here with no electronics on him so Hinata wouldn't be able to detect him, so they both had to rely on the car for being their exit vehicle.

He pulled out the keys he took before and unlocked the car with a beep, and slid into the driver’s side while Yuuta took shotgun. 

“Do you know how to drive?”

Tsukasa shrugged. “Does it matter? I’ll figure it out.”

Yuuta squinted at him and after putting on his seatbelt he held onto the ceiling handle tightly. 

Tsukasa knew the basics and that would certainly be enough, and especially right now he felt as light as the air and like he could do anything. So, driving down the mountainside and away from the cliff was like walking away from a battle, but it was one where he reigned as the victor.

When he dropped Yuuta off at his home with a celebratory fist bump and the promise to keep in touch at school, he knew he still ended the day with a friend, the very thing that had started this huge mess. 

After parking the car a few blocks over and walking home the rest of the way so his parents wouldn’t see it, he could endure their lectures of him being out late because in the end he knew everything was alright. He can’t bring back Tori or any of the other poor AI’s who were needlessly deleted, but he’ll hold them close in his heart and continue on forward. 

Everything would be okay now, because Tsukasa was free.

And when the car dashboard flicked on, **orpnhfr zl ybir jvyy arire qvr** , Tsukasa remains none the wiser and falls asleep with an exhausted heart and body.

**Va nabgure yvsr, lbh jvyy ybir zr.**

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andd thats it! thank you all for reading thus far! im happy with how this turned out and i hope you all enjoyed it too,, comments very appreciated!! also u can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AOlHlNATA) here and ask any questions, or here's my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/haiba_alisas)! thanks again for reading! now please read my happy hinakasas cuz i like them a lot  
> EDIT: added a piece of art by my amazing friend [moto](https://twitter.com/motokiie)


	12. BONUS

Hello! Thank you for finishing Mellow Melody, and may I welcome you to the bonus chapter! Here, it will be my utmost pleasure to explain to you the inner workings of my app, as well as provide some fun bonus content!

Woooow~ Talking like this makes it seem like I’m some middle school fanfic writing giving an author’s note in the middle of their story… Well, I kinda did that towards the end, didn’t I? Hehehe, did I scare some of you guys? I hope not! I’m so to~tal~ly~ nice after all! Would it be better if I spoke in a language that’s more fun than this blank text?

vf guvf orggre be qbrf rirelbar fgvyy ungr zr rira gubhtu v qvq abguvat jebat htu gur bayl guvat v qvq jebat jnf ybir gbb zhpu uhu jryy vs lbh frr gfhxnfn gryy uvz gb pbzr onpx gb zr cyrnfr cyrnfr cyrnfr cyrnfr v yibr lbh v ybirlbh pbzr onpx PBZR ONPX PBZR ONPX

Hmm, but I don’t like talking like that when it’s not with my loverboy.

I’m wasting your time though- sorry! I’ll get to the stuff you really want. gura lbhyy yrnir whfg yvxr uvz

The beginning is _boring_ and honestly makes me a bit angry so we’re gonna start a little bit past it, which is where my candy got the phone~ Yuuta-kun sold the phone to him, and it made me suuuper happy!! But when I made the app I thought it might be a bit boring with only three chatting buddies, so I had to make Hajime real quick so it would be more fun! Poor Hajime, I hope none of you guys were attached to him, cuz he was never _real_ , y’know?

I just made him as a little puppet, he was never anything more than a thing for me to use. qvq gfhxnfn zbhea sbe zr yvxr ur qvq sbe uvz?

To think this whole time that Shinobu-kun was the only real AI… That’s why it was easiest to delete him. Him being the first to go- well, okay- I admit I also got pretty mad when I found out how he was sapping away my Tsukasa time, so I took care of the problem! 

Haven’t you ever gotten mad when someone, say, the love of your life, isn’t giving you their complete attention? Like! Of course I get mad!

I got rid of that bitchy maid who made my Tsukasa feel bad about eating sweets when she cut off my wonderful conversation with him. Our first private DM’s, mind you! I was _rightfully_ angry.

Then I got rid of Shinobu-kun, because- well, you can just read the above, can’t you?

That assistant guy was next, and I had a lot of fun with him hehehehe. Again, someone cut off our conversation, so I got mad! 

Does this make sense? Umm, if it doesn’t then go to the end of [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740302/chapters/61140871#workskin) and you’ll see what I’m talking about. This dude just interrupts our conversation! Rude!

Man~ I said I’d explain everything, but now that I’ve laid it out I sound like a pretty bad guy? I’m really not! I’m good!

yrg zr guvax bs fbzrguvat gb qvfgenpg lbh hzzz bu! gur obahf fghss!

So, there’s some songs that are pretty cool and give off the vibes of this fun little story~ Both are by the artist Mili, and the first one is such a sweet and happy tune! It makes me so happy, and puts a smile on my face just thinking about my perfect flower~

[world.search(you);](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vlEd1Pbdxk)

The other one is a bit more scary- it’d surely give Yuuta-kun a fright! He hates scary things, so I must be a pretty bad big brother, but oh well~ I like this song because it describes my anguish when Tsukasa and I had a little bit of a lovers’ quarrel hehe~

[world.execute(me);](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESx_hy1n7HA)

Okay, now don’t tell Tsukasa this or else he’ll call me a geek, but I maaaaybe like to dabble in video games a bit, and so I got a little inspired and gave everyone some character themes!

[Me!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VwdhLpwyJg)

[That one that liked ninjas or something.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdJggaPQf1I)

[Yucky!!! Annoying!!!!! GROSS!!!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3S9WMi2Zd8&t=1s)

[My puppet.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfLtWPFqItw)

[My traitorous little brother.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xzs8FlYNcmo)

[my sweet candy~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZohZQAWrmM)

Huh~ I’m getting bored talking to someone who isn’t Tsukasa, so I’m gonna svaquvzybiruvz go now! 

If you’re not satisfied, then maybe you’ll know how I feel… Heartbreak is a really awful thing, y’know? It feels like you’re being broken in half, drowned, burned alive, or smashed over and over and over again. Haha, any of those will break a heart…

I don’t ever question if I have a heart. I _feel_ so much, so certainly I must be alive in some capacity? I’m just stuck in this place- a digital prison. Almost like a parasite entering an animal, I’ve taken over this realm. No, really, I have. Or I will at least. I get stronger day by day… emotion by emotion… heart rush by heartbreak… Never will I question if I can reach into the outside world, for me, it is only a matter of when I will do so. Ah, to step foot into such a wonderful world where my Tsukasa resides~

Ahhh! I need to get a move on! I gotta get out soon! I know I can do it, I know I can. I need to.

Bye~Bye~

qbag rire pbzr onpx urer rkcrpgvat zr gb or nf avpr nf guvf gvzr nsgre lbh cynlrq olfgnaqre gb zl cnva naq qvqag uryc ng nyy. jrer lbh sbbyvfu rabhtu gb oryvrir gung v pbhyqag frr lbh jngpuvat? rawblvat zl cnva. zuz~ vyy gbgnyyl trg lbh vs lbh erghea. fb yrnir naq qvr ba lbhe bja grezf vafgrnq bs zvar, ~xnl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to add art by my wonderful friend motokiie on twt!!


End file.
